The Couple
by SingerandGuitarplayer101
Summary: Tag along with Anna Barnes and Jacob Tyler as they go from meeting,to falling in love and the many adventures they share.But when Anna goes through certain events,things are not what they may seem.Will she ever wake up?Or will she just dream?My firstfic


I was standing in the church waiting for my cousin to walk down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress that I helped pick out.I was only fifteen,but I was tall for my age.I was eyeing the room carefully,looking for any cute guys that I have never met ones that I wasn't related to.I saw a couple,but they didn't seem ,the doors of the church opened,with my cousin walking gracefully down the aisle.I stood up and walked to my spot with all of the other bridesmaids.I was the Maid of Honor.I worked hard for this wedding to be a wedding lasted for about forty-five minutes.I was so happy for her,but when the minister said you may kiss your bride',I grew that I may never get to hear those words at my own wedding,with the people you know and love,people that care about I clapped like everybody else,and they said when the married couple walked out together of the church,we had to go to the person that was in the same position of yourself on the other side of the couple.I had to go to the Best Best Man was the grooms best his friend was not a man at was a looked my age,and he was insanely and incredibly cute!

I walked down the steps toward the aisle,leading everyone friendly Best Man walked the same way that I held his arm out to me and I took it without looked at each other as we walked down the aisle."Hey.I'm Jacob you are?""Oh.I'm Anna old are you?""I just turned seventeen a couple of weeks ago.""Oh really?Wow.I'm birthday is in a couple of months.""Cool."I didn't realize that we were walking out of the church and into the was three in the afternoon in sunny were supposed to find a ride back to the Brides parents house where the reception was being held.I looked around for my dad,and I saw that he was heading to his car."Do you have a ride?Because my dad and I are fixing to head back for the reception if you need a ride."I said." I drove up here by myself.I just got my liscense on my birthday.I have been driving ever since I was nine."he answered."Wow.""You can come back with me,if you want.I'm heading back to my house to change out of these can meet my family if you want."he asked."Okay, me go tell my dad and grab my bag.I was planning on changing when we got to the reception you mind if I changed at your place?"I asked." ,though.I don't want to miss anything.I bet if we hurry,we can beat them all there!"he laughed.I laughed with him.I ran over and told my dad."Hey,dad?I'm riding back with the Best 's going to his house to change and he asked if I wanted to go with said I could change at his ?"I explained as I pointed to dad looked at Jacob and said,"Okay,I like 's a good careful,though!""Okay I will."

I grabbed my stuff and headed towards climbed in the driver's side of his car.I stopped and stared.I couldn't believe that he actually owned a silver top on it was down."What?"he asked."Your car!Is this yours?"I asked in shock."Yeah.I paid for it."he answered,looking at the stereo."Come on!We have to get going before they house is the other we hurry,we can get back here and they will probably still be here."he said.I climbed leather seats smelled delicious,and the engine purred like a happy switched gears and we were driving down the went to the light and sharply turned around the median and headed back the other was wearing a tuxedo,with some expensive looking shoes,a tie,and his hair was a little grabbed his shades and put them looked at me and least he was wearing his seat belt.I had mine on,too.I was wearing a Bride's Maid's dress,of was a plum colored dress with a matching purse.I brought a pair of capris,with flats,a bright colored blouse,with matching necklace,earrings,and bracelet.I had my hair up in a fancy updo.I was going to have to take it down and put it in a ponytail.

About five minutes later,we arrived at his house.I stared in was like being in lived with his parents and his sisters in a mansion!He got out of the car and came over to open the door like a real gentleman.I was gave out a chuckle or two.I followed inside his fancy mansion walked in and I saw a little girl in the front room,sitting on a sofa,talking on a phone."This is little some other time."he said.I followed him up the marble walked into a brightly lit was mostly floor,white furniture,white walls,and few maids took me down the hall and into another big was a bowling alley mixed with a home had seven lazyboys,and it had four lanes that looked like an actual bowling the score boards looked like the ones in a bowling alley.I followed him through other rooms as were a couple of kitchens,dining rooms,excercise rooms,yoga rooms,and huge living room that sat on the back side of the house on the second parents were there,drinking tea and reading the news paper."Mom!Dad!Hey!"said Jacob."Hey,son!"his dad said."Good Afternoon, your friend?"asked his mom."This is Anna was the Maid of Honor at the wedding."he answered."Nice to meet you,Anna.I'm Crystal.""And I'm Kenneth.""Nice to meet you two.I love your 's so beautiful."I said."Why thank-you,Anna."answered Crystal."Well we gotta we are in a hurry to get back as quick as possible for the reception."Jacob said."Okay, you two!Have fun!"said started towing me away."Bye,Mr. and !"I called."Bye Anna!"they said together.

He took me up another flight of stairs to another huge seemed like his living had the same home theater and bowling alley,but it also had a skating rink,an arcade,and a walked me into his was smaller than the other rooms,but it was had a canopy bed,with a matching dresser,closet,desk,night stand,carpet,sheets,pillows,shelves filled with music on one side of the room,and a huge wide flat screen t.v. right above his desk,which was right in front of his bed.I looked out the window and saw a beautiful to the garden,was a football to the football field,was a baseball sat me on his bed as he went through his walk-in closet and rummaged around for something to came out and took me into his bathroom."Here!You can get dressed in in ten minutes I'm leaving,okay?"he said.""Okay!"I answered.I started getting only took me five minutes to get dressed and to fix my hair.I walked out of the big bathroom that had a shower that was like a bathtub and the shower part trickled down from the had a door that led outside to the was a little outdoor screened in living had a table,water proof stereo,lounge chairs,another lazyboy,ceiling fan,shelves full of games,and movies,and it had an entertainment center with another flat even had a little fruit bar with another flat screen over must have been his place to hang out and to chill with his over looked all of the sports fields and it had a staircase that could turn into a slide with one press of a had it all.

He was sitting out in his living room at his fruit bar enjoying a a fruit and yogurt with walnuts was another next to him." one is for a made you a strawberry and banana nut you allergic to anything?"he asked."No,I'm not,thank-you."I said.I started eating the fruit salad and drank the was all so tropical and delicious."Did you make these?"I nodded."Yeah.I can cook,clean,and play all kinds of sports.I have tons of we like to play out on the fields when its not too hot or cold.I even like to swim out in the pool or just lounge around and relax next to when I'm stressed,I just relax in the even have another fruit bar out there and it has a flat screen in its a indoor one.""Wow!You have such a good life.I barely have a dad has to work full-time as a teacher and college professor.I have to work part-time as a waitress at Perkins,and my little sister has to stay home,by herself all the time.I'm not much of a big fan of my life at this in the next few months.""Oh?Why is that?Where is your mom during all of this?What is she too lazy to want a husband and kids?She must be really mean."he said angrily.I started looking down." was a good loved worked really hard as nurse and she was really good at her there was an day,she got really had to go to the was really sick,like high fevers and she was really weak that she had to stay home from day,I found out that she was in the hospital.I stayed by her side everyday after one day,I went to the hospital after school,alone,and they told me she had cancer all died a few weeks later.

"Oh,Anna!I'm so sorry!I didn't know!I really didn't!Oh,I should have known!I'm sorry that I brought you here!I didn't do it to show off and act and be stuck-up,which I'm not!I did it because I thought you didn't have a bad life and I just wanted to see what you thought this place made me like.I'm really sorry!"he said.I looked at him."'s didn't know.I love your home.I think it made you more first I thought you were just a teenage boy that lived in a regular home,who drove a regular car,and had a regular I'm not mad or angry at you,I'm just upset that I can't even catch a guys eyes,for like two seconds without him judging me.I know all of those guys that do have huge homes,not as big as yours,but big that they look at me and they know what my life is know my story,about my mom,what my house looks like,and they just say that they would never date a poor girl like me."I expression went from sorrow to anger."Well they are just me,I know.A lot of my friends are that of them aren't,but most of them ones that aren't that way,are the ones I invite over a are rich like me,but they don't try to show it."I listened to him and he just stared at me while he ,when he was done,he looked at me and said,"You know?For someone who says they can't catch a guys eyes,you sure have caught my eyes,and you haven't let them once!"he said." you would like,I would like to take you out on a casual,yet will have a me!"I listened to him and said,"Really?I would love to!I have to work I will call my boss and tell them tonight when I get I will have to talk to my dad about I don't want to leave my little sister alone all day tomorrow.""Well you can call your boss right now on my phone,and your little sister can come here little sister would love to play with sister is is your sister?""Gina is twelve also!She might like playing with Amy!"

We talked most of the night.I called my boss and he said that I can work a double shift on Sunday.I have Saturday off!Yay!And my dad said that Gina can come 's parents said that would be a great idea didn't notice that we were talking most of the afternoon that it was almost six,and they were probably wondering where we I talked to my dad at five,he asked where was and I said I was with Jacob and that we would be there ,Jacob pulled away from the bar and said,"We need to get can come back here again if you would we can schedule a date can have dinner here and dance,skate,play in the arcade,and watch movies."He took me back down the stairs and outside to his garage."We weren't in here before."I said." the butler moved my car inside."he answered as he grabbed his keys off of the wall full of picked out his car keys and took it off of its hook.I was sitting in the passenger's side with my bag of got in and turned to me and said,"Would you like to drive?"I looked at him and smiled."Really?"I nodded.I grabbed the keys out of his hand and went around to the driver's side."But what if I get pulled over and get a ticket?I mean I have my permit with me,but what if?""Don't worry!I will pay the ticket.I just want to see you drive."I nodded and I put the key in it's ignition.I gestured towards the ignition and I smiled with a weak chuckled himself.I turned on the car and its usual purr made me relax.I put the car in reverse and back out of the opened garage.I manuevered the car around the fountain,away from the trees and bushes,and around the circular driveway.

I raced down the road and out of the neighborhood.I drove carefully down the highway,smiling the whole top was down and I loved the wind blowing my hair made it to my cousins parents were two hours late,but I didn't stuck-up red-headed cousin,Alice,was in the front yard,sitting on a blanket,talking to her were both mean to me,but they saw me pull mouths dropped and I heard Jacob chuckle.I killed the engine and gave him the keys.I reached around to grab my bag,but he stopped me."Just leave are going back to my place after this."He was already on my side opening the door for helped me out and put his arm around my waist to show that we were together as in on a date."This could be part of the date,if you let it."he whispered in my ear.I nodded and looked back at my were still staring,mouths wide walked in through the front door,where some of the guys were watching a looked over at us and were my cousins also.I had a lot of walked through the kitchen and passed my cousins ,too,stared with wide opened was in we walked out to the backyard.I saw my cousin and her husband were dancing,too.I saw my little sister sitting next to my was wearing a cute little summer was a light pink dress.

This little boy walked up to us and said,"Hey, I ask you something?""Sure,'s up?""Well you 's this girl over there in that pink summer 's really cute and I wanna ask her to I don't know how to I'm afraid she might laugh at me.I don't even know who she is!"Jacob looked at me with pleading that say'Help!Help!'I looked at Bryan."Hey,Bryan,right?"he looked at me and nodded."That girl over there,her name is she knows how to 's my little sister,and I taught her how to dance last go over to her and say would you like to slow dance with me.""But I don't know how to slow dance!I don't know how to dance at all!""Don't worry!I will teach you!Come on!"I took him inside to the living behind the guys watching t.v." first thing you do when you slow dance is you put your arms on her waist and hold her close to she will put her arms up around your neck very slowly and very ?Let's show him."We put his hands on my waist and I very slowly and gently put my arms around his neck." just lead like a mop or have her in your arms,so your in control.I always told her that and she knows all you have to do is step back and and the whole and and .I'm going to do this with you."I let go of Jacob and went to put his hands on my waist,and I put my arms around his neck and we went back and same exact movement the whole time." right I'm going to sit right pretend I'm walk up and say?"He walked up and said,"Gina?My name is Bryan and I was wondering if you would like to dance with me throughout this slow dance?""Of course,Bryan."I took his hand and he lead me to the dance did the same movement."Now, you think you are ready?"he walked outside and I went over and sat with and Jacob walked over to the other side.

Bryan came over to us and said,"Gina?My name is Bryan and I was wondering if you would like to slow dance with me?"she looked up at him and looked at me.I nodded in encouragement and she said,"I would love to,Bryan."She took his hand and he lead her out to the dance put his hands on her waist and she slowly and gently rested her arms around his started slow dancing to the slow looked good next thing I knew,Jacob walked up to me and said,"Anna?My name is Jacob and I was wondering if you would like to slow dance with me?"I looked up at him and smiled."Oh I would love to,Jacob."I took his hand and he lead me out to did the same thing as the other two.I looked at him and said,"Haha,.""What?"he asked innocently."You know I want to see your skills throughout a waltz.A fast one at that."He looked at me and said,"Bring it on!Hope you can keep up!""I don't know.I'm sort of a game on!"I let go and walked over to the dj."Hey...um...do you have a waltz dance on here anywhere?"He looked around and found a few."This one!This one is my favorite."I the slow dance was over,he said,"Alright!We know have a dance that many of you probably can't dance to!Would everyone please,come out here!Thanks!"Everyone came out and Jacob said,"Why don't we spice things up a about instead of a waltz how about a tango?"he challenged."Ooooh.I love it!"I turned to the dj and said change of plans and music.I picked out a nice little tango and everyone started showing up.

"Okay!We have a dance battle!The lovely young two people right here are challenging each other to a dance means,they are the only ones on the dance floor at this time!So everyone give them some love and a lot of room while I get the music hang on just a second!"the dj clappe for us and we got in our position when he said,"Okay and go!"We started dancing and twirling and was came to we were down,we were breathing really hard and everyone was cheering and like we don't have a winner just the people can side dances that other people outside of the teams and myself would enjoy the team was up picked out all of the people he danced a song from the movie Another Cinderella they finished dancing,my team was danced a part of the song OMG blew them away."And the winning team is,the Omg dancers!"the dj whole team started jumping up and down.I screamed with pleasure and looked over at the other seemed disappointed.I walked over to where Jacob was sitting and said," were great out there.I never knew you could dance like that."He looked up at me and said," were great ,actually.I'm getting don't we head back to the house?"I nodded and told my dad where I was nodded and said,"Call me if you're going to be if you are spending the night or ?"I nodded and walked back over to Jacob."Hang on a second."I told him.I walked over to the dj and said,"Can I see your mic?"He handed me the mic and I said,"Hey,bride and groom!I just wanted to say something before I leave!Congrats and I hope you to have a wonderful future together!Love you guys!"Everybody said,"Aw.."and they cheered.

We walked out of the house and went to Jacob's opened the passenger's side this time and I got in without drove all the way back to his house and opened my door for me,as instead of letting me out,he crouched down and looked into my eyes and said,"I had a great time with you a wonderful date that was."I leaned towards me and crushed his lips to mine.I twined my fingers in his golden colored wrapped his arms around my neck and his passion for me was ,after several minutes of total major liplock,he pulled away."Seems my passion for you is worst than I thought."he said.I looked at him and siad," feelings mutual."He looked at me and it looked like someone just punched him in the wasn't even that was seven at night,and I heard someone drive up."Yo!Jakeman!Are you game?"the guy said.I could see there were about ten guys with was driving a was a convertible,corvette,and a mustang behing all had tops seat was taken in each twenty guys were here,and they eyed me suspiciously."Ah guys!You came at the wrong time!"he said.I looked at looked at me with apologetic eyes.",Anna?Why don't you go in and sit in the front room?I will be there in a minute.""Or I could just do this."I got out of the car and started walking down the street.I heard a car screeching down the road after was a different was a Bugatti Veyron,one of the most expensive cars in the driver,was a guy that I have never met before."Hey,baby?What are you doing hanging out with these bozos?Why don't you came take a ride with me?"I shook my head.

"Oh,come on,baby!You know you want to!"I shook my head yet put the car in park and stepped out."Come on,baby!Let's go to the overlook where everyone else goes with their babes."he grabbed my arm and I couldn't jerk free."Let me go!"I started grabbed my other arm and started pulling me towards the car.I started screaming.I looked over to see what Jacob and his friends were doing,but they weren't were nowhere to be seen.I heard a loud noise and it came from the baseball field from behind Jacob's house.I jerked free and went towards the baseball field.I ran as fast as I guy was trailing me the whole way.I jumped over fences,tripped,and scratched up my hands and knees.I ran towards the field and once I got there,I looked for was on third base as a didn't even notice that I was stranger came up to me and pulled on my arm,"Come on!Let's go!"I started screaming my head off."NO!Let me go!"That got Jacob's looked up at us and looked disgusted.I jerked free and ran inside the baseball field.I ran to home plate and snatched away the baseball bat from the hitter."Hey!That's my bat!"he said.I ignored him and walked up to the stranger."Look you freaking idiot!If you step one more step towards me,I will strike you with this bat!"I was testing me.I heard Jacob say behind me,"Anna!Put the bat down!And walk towards me!"I stepped backwards and stranger walked toward me and grabbed my snatched the bat and threw it on the ground away from snatched me up and pulled me to the gate.

Something hit him and he let go of me.I ran away from him,tears streaking my eyes.I ran into the dugout next to was angry didn't see me,so he just ran off back to his car.I held my knees and was sobbing into them.A couple of the guys came in and tried to soothe didn't ,Jacob came in and asked them to keep took his hands and cupped them around my said,"Anna?Look at me,baby!Please,look at 's me,Jacob!It's me!"I finally did what he said and looked up, face was red and wet from the tears and I couldn't stop sobbing to catch my breath."Anna?"he asked after a handed me a cloth to wipe me face off I was done sobbing and finally caught my breath,he said,"Anna?I'm so sorry.I shouldn't have let you once you did,they guys were dragging me made me run to the ball field so we could get in a couple of games.I should have just stayed and told you to come guy wasn't one of my I bet he was half drunk,but if you think about it,he probably won't bother you again."I nodded."Are you okay?"he asked.I showed him the palms of my hands."Oh thats on I'll take you in and clean you up-"I showed him my knees were scratched up and bleeding.I had bruises all over my arms and seemed picked me up and I buried my head in his chest.I heard him say,"Look,guys!Finish this one game and then go!I have to get her fixed up!I promised her that we were going to hang out and be on a date once we got we just got back and you guys show and it just messed everything up!So please!Finish this game up and go!I don't want to catch you out here in an hour!"

Once we were inside his house,he carried me up to part of the were in his living room and he grabbed the first-aid started doing things to my knees and ,the wounds burned like fire for few they went put disinfectant on them,band-aids,and he asked,"Does anything else hurt?"I nodded."My ankle.I think I twisted it or something."He looked down and put pressure on it.I went over to his freezer and grabbed an ice held it on my ankle for five he walked over his home theater and started popping some asked what movie I wanted to see and I told grabbed the movie and popped it turned the lights off and came over to turned the speaker up some and grabbed some drinks and the popcorn and sat them on the stand next to one of the came back to me and picked me up he stood me on one foot and sat down in the held out his arms and helped me lay against was very watched the whole was like being in the the movie was off,we found out that we were both mom came in and woke him turned on the lights and turned off the picked me up and carried me down the stairs carefully and he took me outside.

He sat me in his car and said,"I will see you later.I have to take her her foot,I think she twisted it."His mom grabbed a pair of crutches just in case and handed them to him."Here take her to keep never seem to need them.""Thanks,mom."He turned on the car and started out of the drove to the end of the driveway and shook me gently."Anna?Honey?I need to know where do you live?"I showed him where I live and I fell back we were in my driveway,he carried me to the stood me up and handed me the crutches.I looked up at him."Thank-you for the ride I'm sorry about what happened at the game.I'm just glad that-"he stopped me,shaking his head unapprovingly."You're welcome!"he crushed his lips to kissed for several twined together and he pulled away."I love you,Anna!Sleep well.I will come and pick you up in the morning around seven can spend the day with me you're still tired in the morning,just get in my bed and go back to sleep.I will be up and exercising by I will take a shower and the both of us will go and get ?"I nodded.I kissed him one last time and walked in.I watched him drive off and I closed the door behind me.

My dad was up,as usual,waiting for me."Hey!Back again!Did you have fun?"I nodded and walked with the didn't seem to phase him did you get the crutches?""I got them from Jacob's said I could keep them.I think I twisted my ankle.""How did you manage to do that?"he asked."I tripped."I shrugged.I went to my room and went to sleep the morning at six,I woke up and took a shower.I ate a granola bar and stretched a litte.I got dressed fixed my hair seven,Jacob called me and said,"I'm on my your bathing suit because we are going swimming.""What time are we going?"I answered,"Around will go get breakfast at nine,go shopping a little,and then come back and go swimming.""Okay."was all I said and we said our 'love yous' and our 'good byes' as we hung he arrived,I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the door,leaving a note for my dad.I gave him the directions of where to take Gina when he we got back to his house he left me alone in his room while he went and worked mom came up and started talking to me."You is taking you swimming in our pool today?His sisters are going to swim with you as well.""How many sisters does he have?"I asked."Four.""...um...can I tell you something?""Of course,dear.""Well.I haven't really swam in a long while.I mean I can swim perfectly and I am an excellent swimmer,but I never spend money on things that I don't need.I just pay bills and help my dad and my little sister get I don't have a swim suit.I feel really stupid and embaressed to tell you this.I'm sorry.""Oh,no,honey!That's okay!No need to feel stupid and embaressed,I will give you one of mine to ,follow me."I followed her to her had a huge walk-in walked in and she held out a said I could have three that she held up.I chose three and tried them were a perfect fit."Okay!Come on out and show me!"she said.I came out and she said,"You look stunning,Anna!Really you do!These were too young for me,but they are definately perfect for you!"I tried all three on and she said they were perfect for me.

Once we went swimming,I was wearing the most thought I looked swam with his sisters for seemed to be nice,but they also seemed little sister,Amy,didn't seem to like me he kept me on the other side of the got out and went over to the jacuzzi and snuggled close kept saying he loved me and kept kissing my cheek.I loved him,too.I looked at him and said,"You know my birthday is in a few weeks,right?""He looked at me and said,"Yes,I I'm going to get you something for your birthday,too!""No,your not!I don't want anything!The only thing I would ever want in my life is something I would never get!"I said."Well try me!What is it?"I took a deep breath."The thing I want the most is my mother!There!Something you can't give me!"He looked at me and started wiping my eyes,which were filled with tears.I started sobbing a did I have to do this in front of him.I looked behind me to see if the other girls were staring,but they seemed to have disappeared."Where did they go?"I asked."I don't know."I sat up and got out of the jacuzzi and walked over to the pool.I slowly slid myself in.I relaxed and went under.I stayed under for as long as I could.I came up and Jacob was staring at me."What?"I asked."'s just that you stayed under quite a long ten minutes!"he exclaimed.I dropped my mouth a little in shock and then just shrugged."Yeah,well.I love the water!"I floated around in the frezzing coldness and shut my eyes.I grabbed a float and hopped on.I lounged around for a while.I was relaxing when suddenly,something flipped me someone.

I came up looking around."Jacob!"I was laughing.I glared at him and he stopped grabbed the float and hopped he helped me up on it with him.I laid against his warm bare body as we floated under the burning were still in school,and I had to think of something to say fast."Hey,Jacob?Guess what my school is doing before summer!""What?""We are having a people outside of the school can come,too.I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me?Since it is girls all,you are an amazing dancer!""Oh,sure!I would love to!And you're right!I am a pretty good dancer!"he laughed.I laughed too and turned around to look at stared into each others I jumped off of the float and got out of the pool and dried off in one of the lounge chairs.I sat under the sun for about thirty minutes before Jacob got out and said,"Anna?Come on,baby!We need to get inside before we burn to a crisp."I realized that I was was, walked in the house very carefully before we started feeling the walked me into his living room and handed me my towed me into his bathroom and said,"Here!My mom said that was an old recipe of all it is is takes out the sting really quick doesn't hurt one get in like a regular bath with no clothes on and sit in here for about thirty minutes to an 't worry!I will come in here later.I'm going to do the same you in a little maids will come and clean out the bathtub and scrub it clean.

I sat in the bathtub for two hours and no one came in.I stayed in for almost five hours when I noticed that the sting and the redness had disappeared.I was normal again except I was darker.I saw a speaker button and I pressed it.I heard a noise on the other end."Hello?Maids service!How may I help you?""Yes,this is Anna!Jacob's girlfriend!I'm just wondering if I can come out now?""Oh ma'am!I didn't know you where still Jacob went with his sisters out to go eat and to see a will back in a couple of are towels right next to the on the rack.""Okay.I see -you!And could you give me Master Jacob's cell number please?""Yes ma'am!There is a telephone right on his can use you need me to call you a cab?""That would be nice,yes!""Okay ma' number is in the little address book right next to the phone on his desk.""Okay,thank-you!"The line went dead.I got out and took a really quick I dried of in the showers automatic self adjustable blow dryer.I was completely dried within a minute.I got dressed and hurried to the phone."Hello?"his excited voice answered."On a sister date?"I asked."Anna?What are you doing still there?I thought you said you were going to go home after this!""I never said that,Jacob!And you know it!I don't know who did,but it surely wasn't me!I'm still here!I just got out of the buttermilk bathtub and I took a shower here and now I'm fixing to go is a cab coming for me!""Well,Anna!My sisters told me that you said that... on a second,Anna."I waited.I could here him screaming his sisters names and they were speaking very fast."Okay,Anna!Just wait!I'm on my way home!""Forget it,Jacob!I'm going home!"I hung up on him and made my way downstairs and out the door.

The cab came and I climbed in.I told the driver exactly where to go,and he took me I arrived home,my little sister came hugged me and said,"Anna!Wanna come play with me?I'm fixing to leave to go to my friends sleepover party!Its her birthday and she wanted me to come!I need to go shopping really quick!""Well,Gina!I can't take you!Where is dad?""He went to the grocery store!""Then why didn't he take you with him?"I asked angrily."I don't know!I wasn't ready and he just left me here,I guess.""You guess!Well you wanna know what I guess?I guess you're not going to that party!"I started crying and ran back inside.I walked up to the the driveway and sat down,crying myself.I heard a car pulling in the driveway.I just wrapped my arms around my knees and put my wet face between them.I heard the driver open and shut their came up to me and bent down to make sure I was okay."Anna?"he asked.I knew it was Jacob.I just sobbed."Anna?Please,look at me!"I finally looked at him and he had pain all over his tried to soothe me,but it didn't work.I saw other girls in his car now,girls that weren't his sisters."Jakey!Are we going to the party or not!"said this blonde girl in the passenger seat twirling her blonde locks of hair,as if she was flirting with him.I looked at Jacob and said,"Wow!You are such the ladies' man!"I jumped out of his grasp and walked inside my house."Anna?Please!Wait!""WHY!So you can take me and all of these other girls to a stupid party!Well I'm not wasting my time anymore!To think that you actually cared!"I screamed."Anna!You can call me everthing under the sun!But you can't stand there and call me a liar!That is the only thing I couldn't stand to be called!""Well!Looks like you will have to!If you wanna talk,be my make it quick because I need to scream my head off!"I started walking into my house and he followed me in and closed the door behind him.

".What do you want me to say,Anna?""Uh...is it not that obvious,Jacob? me give you some in a car,girls flirting,girls not your sisters,taking them to a party,forgot your own girlfriend,didn't even try to come and see her while she stayed in a bathtub full of buttermilk,and you never even said you loved me at all for the past seven hours!What?Is there someone else?"" girls are not flirting with me.I'm not taking them to a party!They are my cousins!Well most of ,sisters,and a they tricked me!They told me that you left!""Well I didn't!But then I found out that you out an had fun without me!""Well I don't have to spend every waking minute with you,Anna!"I looked at him, were both breathing hard by then."Anna?"I heard Gina came running to my side.I picked her up.I started sniffling."Come on, no one in this house is needed anymore."I walked into the kitchen and sat Gina down on the floor."Anna.I can't keep you around all the time.I have a life too you know!If you just knew how bad I have it!I mean I can't win anymore of my games because I'm thinking about you all the time!It's just too much!"I gasped."What the heck!I can't believe you just said that!""Oh wait,Anna!I'm so sorry I forgot!"I couldn't listen to him anymore.I grabbed Gina and ran out of the room and ran to our room.I locked the door and began bawling.I heard my dad come in and say,"Are you waiting for Anna?"

I ran out and helped put the groceries up and then explained to my dad about became upset and I couldn't blame next couple of weeks were non-stop phone calls from got caller id and everytime he called,we just disconnected the called ten times an hour.I finally started thinking about ,so what did he say that made me upset?Oh yeah!He said that he had such a hard life when he didn't!Well,I mean he might just want to maybe he wants to break up!I don't know if I could take that!One day,my sister picked up the phone and said,"Why do you want to talk to Anna?You want to apologize?Okay,hang on a second."I grabbed the phone from her and said,"Hello?""Hey,Anna!Please before you hang up on me,let me please explain!"I allowed him to explain.I listened and said,"Fine!I believe you!I mean you must really love me if you want to call a million times a day!I love you,Jacob!""I love you,too,Anna!Can I take you out tonight?To make up for it?""Oh,um...sure,I guess!""Okay,thanks.I'll come pick you up around seven okay?""Okay,bye!""Bye,baby!"We hung up and I thought,I don't have anything to ,I have a lot of stuff I have to do.I have to finish homework,cleaning the house,and I have to work in the morning at my second job as a waitress at a local and always busy diner.I don't know how I'm going to do it.

I walked back to my room and Gina was drawing on my homework!"Gina!What are you doing!That's my homework!"she looked up and smiled."You're not the only smart one in this family,you know!"she handed me my math paper and everything was correct!Then she handed me my science and history were also one hundred percent correct!"Oh,Gina!Thank-you!I have so much stuff I have to do!I need a lot of time!"I gave my very smart sister a huge bear all I needed to do was finish my English paper and clean the house."And don't worry!While you were on the phone,I cleaned the bathroom,living room,and the kitchen!Now all you need to do is finish your English paper and you will be done!""Oh Gina!I love you,Sis!"I gave her another big bear hug.I went and fixed her lunch and while she ate,I worked on my English paper.I finally finished it and she said that it was all correct.I cleaned up the kitchen one last ,my dad arrived home early from work like he promised.I told him that me and Jacob made-up and that I needed a ride to go shopping for a hot new and I spent hours looking and trying on different outfits.I finally laid my eyes on a mini-skirt with high-heels,a strapless top,and matching cost almost a hundred dollars.I picked out my size,a two,and tried it on."Oh Anna!You look hot in that outfit!You really do!"said Gina.I blushed and took a pose.I heard a couple of loud whistles from some cute guys on the other side of the store,looking my way.I blushed even deeper.

I decided to buy the outfit,and a couple of of other outfits.I bought a mini-dress with cute ballet flats with a necklace and anklet and a blouse with matching mini-shorts and total was two hundred and eighty dollars and twenty-two cents.I almost flipped.I paid for all of it and then went to a tanning dad paid for me a membership there for a couple of months.I went there everyday when I got off work.I spent an hour there.I went in and told them that they can go get some ice creams and hangout while I tan.I only had a week of tanning left and I was turning was going to be my last day.I shared my days with was getting darker,too.I was going to bring her here for this whole week and then we were going to get her another membership with my money that I'm saving I got out of the tanning salon,I walked over to the hair and nail salon.I got my hair washed,trimmed,and highlighted.I was a brunette and I got yellow I got my eyebrows I got done with that,I went and got my nails done.I got a that used to be where I worked,they gave me almost a full discount on my nails,eyebrows,and I also used to work at the tanning salon,so I almost got a full discount there as with the hair,nail,and tanning salons,I spent close to forty dollars.I spent three hundred and twenty dollars and twenty-two cents on all of dad grew a little disappointed about it,but I just said it was worth it.

Once we got back home,Gina helped me get ready.I took a shower before we left earlier,so that I didn't have to worry about I only had an hour and a half to get ready.I put on my mini-skirt and strapless blouse,and I showed Gina how to walk in mom taught me how to walk in them when I was eleven,so I knew perfectly how caught on pretty quick,so I let her walk in an old pair of mine.I took off my high-heels and started putting on my took me almost an hour to completely and carefully put on my make-up.I put on waterproof,just in I fixed my hair in a fancy updo.I found an old beautiful hairpin in my jewelry is a small diamond butterfly that was passed down from generation,to I moved out,I was going to give it to once I had kids,she was going to give it to them.I went and made sure that everything was fixed and ready to go,after all,he said get a little dressed like in a dress or anything elegant like that but like if you were going to a party.I was wearing my entire outfit with make-up and my hair fixed.I picked out a cute,matching handbag and checked the clock on the was six fifty,almost time to then,the phone was Jacob!"Hello?"I asked."Hey,Anna!Are you ready?""Ready as I'll ever be.I'm wearing something that I would go to a party in,I hope that's okay?""Yeah,yeah!I'm not wearing a suit or anything like that.I'm wearing a nice shirt with some plaid ,I just pulled into your neighborhood,so when I get there,I hope you will be ready to go.""Oh I will be.I just have to put on my shoes and we will be ready to go.""Okay well I guess I will be five minutes early then."" in a little ,Jacob!""Bye,baby!"We hung up and I walked to the front door.

I looked in the hallway mirror and made sure I didn't smudge anything.I put on my earring,silver watch,and my anklet.I didn't have a matching necklace,but I didn't was my birthday after everyone family called in all day long to wish me a happy birthday.I walked to the door and put on my had fake diamonds on the above the toes part,which I were close to being stilettos.I walked over in them to my dad and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek."I will be back sometime later,okay dad?"he nodded and said,"You look really pretty honey!"I thanked him,said good-bye to Gina,and looked out the was pulling in.I checked myself one last time before I walked out.I opened the door and put my hand up on the doorway and struck a hot looking pose.I smiled very sexy and saw his mouth was staring at me.I catwalked out to his car,and he would not close his dropped jaw and stop staring at me.I opened the door and climbed in."Hey, anything you like?"My strapless shirt almost showed my nodded and said,"Oh a surprise!You look hot in this outfit!"I couldn't stop smiling so finally closed his mouth and spun out of the driveway and down the raced pass cars,trucks,and we made it to his house within five minutes of reckless jumped out and came over and opened my door.I took his hand and he watched me climb out of the took me into his house and right there in the front room was his parents,all five of his sisters,all four brothers,and all of the guys I saw at the baseball all yelled,"Surprise!Happy Birthday,Anna!"I felt my jaw drop and I grew speechless.I finally found the right words to say."Aw!Thank-you,you guys!I love this."I looked up at the banner that said,"Happy Birthday,Anna!"on said your sisters,one by one,came down and hugged his everyone one of his buddies came down, whistled at my body,other said that I looked great and happy birthday.

After everyone gave me a hug,I looked at Jacob.I noticed I was almost as tall as did the same as everyone of his sisters,so far the nicest,perkiest,and bounciest of them all,towed me over to the presents."You guys!I thought I said no presents!""Yeah,but we didn't listen!"said Jacob's nicest sister,Alyssa.I just started handing me present after I just moaned and groaned with each ,the last,present came."Now,there are actually a couple more gifts that Jacob wants to give you,alone."I looked at him and he stood grabbed me by my waist and took me upstairs to his living else stayed where they we got there,he took me out onto the was romantic music coming from the stereo.I saw a table for two out there, was Italian food and salad on the were two different people in waiter outfits waiting on helped me in my seat and he took a seat on the other side of the started waiting on us gave us our drinks and we were done eating our salads,we ate a low carb,healthy spagetti with meatballs.I ate half of mine and he ate almost all of took the meals away and gave us refills on our drinks and gave us an Italian dessert.I noticed what it was immediately.I noticed his looked at me and said,"I have no idea what this is."I answered."I mom used to make this when I was a 's Biscotti Parfaits with Sambuca 's out of this I do say so myself!"I started eating it and so did was a cup full and I ate all of it and so did we finished our dessert,he said,"Okay,now that we have eaten and everything,now it's time for your gifts by me."I groaned and he grabbed a box from one of the waiters handed the box to me and I opened it.I it was a beautiful real diamond necklace in the shape of a heart.

"Do you like it?"he asked."I love it!Thank-you,Jacob!"I stood up and so did he.I gave him a hug and kissed him on his lips for a said,"Allow me."He took the necklace from me and I turned put it around my neck and clipped it together.I turned back to him and it was shining in the light."Now,here is the next present."He towed me to his sat me down on the bed and went over to his picked up another little box,smaller than the first.I opened it with a small bit of it was a key.I looked up at him,hoping for an explanation."Follow me."he said.I towed me through his living room,outside across the deck,down the stairs,and around the house to the the garage was a car with a tarp over was it hit me."Is this-"I stopped when he nodded.I pointed to myself and he nodded even further."No!No!No!No!NO!I will not!No!""Oh yes you will,too!I bought this just for you!I hope you like it!"he grabbed the tarp and yanked it over the car.I was a silver Eclipse Butterfly!The ones with the doors that went up instead of had a huge big red bow on of Jacob's friends were sitting inside it.

I looked from Jacob to the car.I was speechless."Don't worry.I got all of the insurance for only two people who are legal to drive it are me and ?So don't freak out more than that! morning,I'm taking you to the DMV to get your license!"he said."I have to work,Jacob!""Okay well when you get off!""I'm taking Gina to the tanning I was going to go home and eat lunch and take a nap because I'll be really after that,I have to go to my second job until six.I don't have time to go to the DMV!Maybe I could go to the DMV between jobs instead of taking a .I'll just do that."I said."Okay,then!It's settled!Let's go!"he grabbed me by the waist and said,"Alright guys!Let's show this lil' girl here whose boss on the field!"I glared at him and said,"Oh no!I'm not playing any games tonight!I will definately get dirty!"The all bursted out we will just see about that!"He picked me up threw me over his shoulder."Jacob!Put me down!"I yelled,laughing and screaming the whole way out of the sisters were all standing outside the put me down and said,"Alyssa!Get her in some shorts an old t-shirt of of your old shorts,please!""Okay!come on,Anna!"she grabbed my handed and ran me inside the house to handed me some really short denim cut-off shorts and an old tight shirt.I wore one of her old bras,since we were the same size.I put on the tight t-shirt,old cut-offs,a pair of socks,and an old pair of sneakers that were very walked me down there and sat with all of her sisters.

Once the Jacob and his friends came out of the bathroom changed,laughing,and punching each other in the arm,they all stopped and saw me,standing in the dug-out with a sexy smile on my face.A couple of them whistled,and Jacob turned around and smacked them on the back of the was seventeen of were older than oldest of them all was named was six foot eight,with light blonde second oldest was named was six foot six,with dark jet black third oldest was named was six foot three with honey blonde fourth oldest was named was five foot nine with brown fifth oldest was named was five foot eleven with redish brown hair and he had two other brothers(they are triplets)with the same other two of the three are named Alex and that order is the age there were two more sets of first oldest set were Ian and both had dark blonde hair and were both six foot younger set of twins were Jackson and were both six foot five with lighter blonde than the other there was was five foot two with dark red brother,Jason,was five feet even with a lighter but not by much shade of red in his there was Marcus and his Fraternal twin were both five foot eight with orange color was the four foot ten brown haired last five foot four was Oliver with black youngest of them all was fourteen years oldest of them all was would be right before the I was in there,I would be right after the first set of twins.

I finally said,"Okay!So are we going to play or not?"they all started walking toward the all divided up into one was all of the twins and two was Kyle,Thomas,Cameron,Jason,Sam,the fraternal twins,and and Nathan were the went on team and Landon decided to become umpires as there was an umpire at each bag and at home flipped a coin to see whose team goes two went first and I was the second to 's entire family was here watching the game.I just ignored first up to the bat was hit the ball out behind second base(Jackson).He ran to the third and the crowd clapped for him.I was up next.I am a klutz its true,and I knew this was going to end with an injury,but I was willing to give it a try if I could just try to be careful.I went up to the plate,swung the bat a couple of times,and got in pitcher(Cameron)was threw the ball and I smacked it!I ran flying down the base line.I ran as fast as I could all the way around to finally grabbed the ball off of the ground and I was already flying towards home plate.I ran and I did a series of flips.I ran and I did a cart wheel,front flip,and I did a front twisted back flip and landed and jumped off of home cheered!And not just the crowd.I scored the second point of the game.

I ran back in the handed me a jug of water and I grabbed it and said,"Thanks!"It was his turn to hit a all two went through every member on its team twice before we got our two two won the game.I hit three homeruns and Jacob barely got a the game was over,all of the guys taught me how to play football.I wasn't very good at it,but I the football game(my team won that as well)we went inside and threw a party in Jacob's living skated,air hockied,danced,bowled,and had fun!Once the party was over at eleven thirty,all of the guys left,Jacob's sisters went home,and we cleaned up his entire living we were done cleaning,I said,"It's getting late,my curfew is at twelve now since I'm sixteen,and my dad would be really upset if I was might even ground me if I'm home late!We need to go,soon.""Yeah,I know that,Anna!Lets just slow dance and then we can leave."Jacob said."And feel free to call me does."I danced for about fifteen minutes and Jake and I ran downstairs and jumped in his let me pick a song.I picked a song by Nelly and we were zooming down the road.I had bags of presents.

Once we arrived at my house,he looked over at me and said,"I hope you had fun tonight!I know I did."I nodded."Yeah,Jake.I did have fun!I think I said thank-you to everyone about a million times!""Yeah,I know you did.I heard you all those ?I have one more present to give you."He leaned over and we made-out on my when the clock on his dash read that it was mid-night,he pulled away."And so I hope you had a happy birthday yesterday,Anna!"We both laughed at his little came around and opened the passenger door for me."In about twelve hours can you come and pick me up to go to the DMV?"I asked."Sure thing,Anna!"I hope you have a good night's sleep!"he pulled me out of the car and walked me to the kissed me good night."Night,baby I love you!"he said."Night,baby!I love you,too!"I walked in the door and watched him pull out of the driveway and drive down the street.I walked in the house and shut the door behind dad was sitting in his recliner.

A few days later,I got my liscense and went to work I tripped and drove me to the hospital and I woke up when he was on the phone.I said his name and he hung up and explained to me what happened and how long I have been nurse came in and gave me more medicine.I fell back asleep.I didn't wake up until two days later when Jake was laying down on the couch,eyes all dark and purple other day when he explained to me with what happened,he said I broke my leg.I guess that those crutches were going to be some good after was still awake watching the news on t. was raining really hard outside the window and he seemed really exhausted."Jake?"I said."Anna!"he scrambled to his feet and walked over to the side of the bed."How do you feel?"he asked."Fine.I feel you don't look so good, have huge bags under your eyes and your irises are deep dark scary ,to be honest,its scaring the heck out of me!"He just nodded and yawned."Well what do you want me to do,Anna?""I want you to leave and head home for the night!You need some rest in your own bed,Jake!Please,for me!Go home for a day!Its not healthy to not get any sleep for more than three is my dad and little sister at?""They are at home getting some have been at home for two days now.I wanted them to get some dad called earlier and said that he will take me home if you woke up said call him so I'm calling him and you are going to get more medicine to go back to pain medicine just like what you took you hurt anywhere?"he explained."Only in my leg,but since its broken then I guess its a natural pain."He punched the call button and told the nurse to come give me some more pain came in,put in in the liquid bag and walked out.I fell back asleep for almost three days.

I woke and I found out that I was it was raining,thundering,and lightening.I used the phone next to the bed and called my picked up."Hello?"her bouncy excited little voice answered."Hey,Gina!Its Anna!""Anna!How are you Anna?I miss you!When do you get out of the hospital?""I have no clue,Gina!I wish I knew,though!I want to be out so bad!Is dad there?I want to talk to him and see what he is up to.""Yeah,he is 's talking to Jake!""Jake's there?Put him on first!""Okay,Anna!"I heard her call Jake's name to tell him the phone call was for him."Hello?"his familar,loving,restful voice answered."Jake!"I said excitedly."Anna?You're up?I didn't know that!You have been asleep for a long time!Are you okay?Have you talked to the doctor yet?""No,Jake.I haven't.I wish I was home.I'm feeling homesick.""Well,Anna!Don't worry!I will be up there tomorrow need to eat something andrink something and relax while watching some good qaulity T.'s what you need!""Yeah,Jake.I guess you're right!Okay.I will call you back tomorrow around two in the afternoon!Love you,baby!Bye!"Bye,Anna!I love you,too,baby!""Wait,Jake!I want to talk to my dad!"He handed the phone to my dad and I was so glad to hear his voice."Hey,Anna!How do you feel,honey?""I fell okay.I just want to see if everybody is okay and if they are doing good.""Yeah!Everything is fine!Perfect!Never better,ezcept the fact that you're in the hospital ,but don't when I get off work I will go home at two and take a shower and a nap and then around six tomorrow night I will come visit will come with haven't been to the hospital in four days!And Jake hasn't been in like three!I picked him up the other day and took him home for a long rest!I'm sorry,honey,but no more staying up late and spending the night there for any of us 's just too much!""Okay,dad!Well the food cart just came in and I'm going to eat and watch some T. I will see you tomorrow!Love you,dad!Bye!""Bye Anna!I love you,too!And so does everybody else!"We both laughed and hung up.I ate my dinner and didn't realize that it was six o' clock here!

I ate my supper,watched T.V.,and fell back asleep.I slept through most of the day.I didn't wake up until four that was over in the recliner sitting back watching T. was wide awake and very alert."Jakey!You're here!"I said in a sleepy but excited jumped up out of the recliner and came over and said,"Yeah,I'm as I promised!How do you feel?""Fine.I feel .Normal.I have slept so much the my eyes hurt.I'm getting hungry, I will live.""Okay well the nurse came in said that the doctor was coming by in a few all you need is another shot of pain medicine and you will be out!""But Jake!I hate taking that pain medicine!It makes me drowsy and I can't stand it!""Well she also said that you have to take it for two more until your leg gets back it will a slow and painful process,Anna!It will be months before you can get that thing off!"The nurse came in and said,"Okay,Miss Barnes!This is the biggest pain medicine we have here at the will knock you out for a week and a won't feel a just will be asleep for that long and you will be in the hospital for another you will go home next Tuesday!You won't even know you are moving will wake up somewhere between Thursday to won't hurt a bit!"I just nodded and let her give me the medicine.I fell asleep instantly.

I guess I stayed in the hosptial another week I left on a Tuesday and went home.I was asleep until Thursday was thunder storming and I was in my bed.I raised up and found a note on my read:

"Dear Anna,

I thought that since you were going to be asleep for awhile,that I went home for the dad and I made a deal that if I went home tonight,that I could spend the night for a week with then once you were walking and standing and moving around again,that you could come stay a week with me at my house.I thought that it would be a nice little treat for you.I also went by and picked up your school work for you.I'm already out for the yes,I would love to go with you next Friday to your school teachers seem really well I'm going to go home now.I gave you a kiss and walked out the work is next to your bed.I love you,baby!Sleep well!And get well soon!"

Love,

Jacob Tyler

I thought that was sweet that he did that!Aw!I looked at my clock and it read that it was ten thirty.I started on my I finished at three in the morning,I fell back asleep until eight that morning.I woke up and I was was another note from my dad this read:

"Dear Anna,

The doctor called last night and said that you can't get up much.I got you a couple of granola bar and some can do your homework or read the book I got you next to your bed.I know that you have been wanted that book for a long time now,and I finally found one in the hospital gift you have been asleep for ever I decided to wait until now to give it to I am off to work and I will be home around noon.I left your medicine on your it and you will fall asleep for a couple of more about a month we will go to the doctor's office and get your cast a check-up.I know you have a dance coming up and everything,but I doubt you can go.I will think about it and let you know will be there around two so you get to see him until next when you have to go back to take your hard now and make good grades!Love you!

Love,

Dad

Now I really focused on everything.I studied for a couple of hours,triple checked over my homework to make sure it was all correct,and ate the breakfast he provided I ate and everything else,I went to the bathroom on my crutches and then went back and took my medicine.I fell asleep within five minutes of taking the medicine.I was asleep the entire weekend.I woke up at seven thirty on sunday night.I raised up and heard noise coming from outside my was Gina,my dad,Jacob,and were all laughing and chatting in the kitchen.I stood up with my crutches and walked over to the mirror to make myself I walked out of my room and went into the living room."Jake?"I called.I saw him appear,grinning wide and proud."Anna!"he came running over to picked me up and hugged me tightly."Jake!Please,not now!I'm not in the mood or condition to be slung around like that!""Oh,sorry,Anna!"he sat me down really easy and we walked into the kitchen."Anna!"Gina and Alyssa screamed came running up to me they just gave me a hug."Hey, do you feel?""I feel that I can be out of bed now.I get to go back to school tomorrow to take some is my last day and I'm going to go to the dance that then I will have on a walking cast,so I can walk around without crutches!"I handed me some warm food and I ate it all all went into the living room and sat down to watch the helped me down on the couch and my dad smiled a weak,happy smile.

We watched T. about an hour until my dad said,"Oh!Look what time it is!You girls need to go to bed,pronto!"I just shrugged and struggled to my started laughing." ?Can you go get her dressed,showered,hair and teeth brushed?"She went with me to the bathroom and helped me get in the shower.I took a long,careful didn't seem to mind actually looked like she understood why I took that I dried off and wrapped my hair in a towel.I went and got in my robe and tied that,I grabbed some lotion and put it on my now shaved legs.I put the bottle up and I brushed my teeth for ten whole I put finger nail polish on my clear coat,two colored coats,and another clear coat only took me ten was already time to go to bed.I usually fall asleep around nine thirty on school nights,and it was already nine forty.I was getting ,when the nail polish dried.I put some socks on over my feet and Alyssa helped me dry and comb through my knotted up rats nest that I call dried it up really she was painful,but fast at combing ,once the last tangle was out,she dried it up,and she french braided my looked really pretty in three perfect I was done,I went and I got all of my book bags and things picked out a very cute knee length pair of plaid shorts out on my dresser for me,with a pretty cute matching light green and light purple shirt with a little splash of pink with sat them on top of the shorts on my she made her way over to my jewelry box and she picked out the necklace Jake gave me for my birthday,a very cute tennis bracelet,and an anklet that matches.I asked her opinion on what earrings I should wear and she picked the sat the on top of my she hugged me good night and left me in my room.

Jacob came in quietly and sat on the edge of my bed."Hey."I said." do you feel?""Great!Now that you're here everything seems good now!""Well thats listen.I know you should be asleep now and everything,but um..I was just saying that you need to take a small dose of that pain medicine every night for just one more should be gone by this you can sleep it Saturday morning,you are coming to stay a week with me at my will be can have the guys over and throw a we can just watch movies and hang you want to do.I don't mind."" sounds interesting.I think we can do right now,I need to take the medicine and go to sleep.I'm totally and completely prepared for school all this week.I just need to get through the day without you!"We both smiled in the dark and laughed."But I have just one question for you drive me in the Butterfly Eclipse tomorrow?"He smiled a huge smile and nodded."Sure.I would love to!"he gave me my medicine and I took it without hesitation.I said,"Good night, you in the morning.I love you!""Good night, you in the morning,too!I love you,baby!Sleep tight!"We kissed each other and he pulled away and walked to the door.I waved a weak wave and he smiled,returned the weak wave,and walked out,closing the door gently and quietly behind him.I fell asleep for awhile and then I was dreaming.

I woke up at five thirty that morning.I got up and Alyssa was already helped me in the shower and she helped me dry my hair off and everything.I grabbed my robe and lotion bottle and began to put on some more felt I went to the kitchen where there was a big breakfast waiting for has already showered,eaten,brushed her hair and her teeth."Did you floss and mouthwash?"I asked quickly got up and went to the bathroom to do so.I ate my pancakes,waffles,eggs,bacon,and toast without any hesitation."Where's Jake?"I asked."Oh he is in your room looking for a ,he thought you had a certain book and he wanted to look.""Oh,'s fine!What's the book?"I asked."It's called,"Atlantis:Journey to a Big City".Or something like that.""Oh I don't own it,but Gina has to ask her.""He did, before you got out of the you need to finish eating and go brush your teeth and mouthwash.I will be in there shortly."I nodded and went to do as she I was finished,Alyssa came in and started drying and fixing up my wrapped it in a big shower cap and told me to go and get dressed.I took off my robe and slippers and put my shorts,shirt,and jewelry I put my one sneaker with a sock on and crutched on back to the took the cap off and fixed my hair in lengths off beautiful she wrapped it up in a tight,somewhat side of the head, looked really last thing we had to do was check my cast and tighten it a little so it wouldn't fall came in and kissed me sweetly on top of my head.I smiled and he helped me bus already picked up Gina and Alyssa was going to go back to were going to hang out promised to came up and visit me during lunch today at helped me in the car and I gave Alyssa one last hug."I will came with him if you want me to,?"she offered."Sure!Yes,please!Come!I want you both to!"I said excitedly.I said goodbye and we were driving down the road in my car.

We got to the school and he pulled up and parked right at the front of it where everyone can reached over to me and kissed me on my he got out and opened the door for me and helped me out.I crutched my self out of the car.A few of my friends were looking and I gave him a quick hugged me back and I said,"I guess I will see you and Alyssa at lunch by 's when I have lunch."",Anna.I love you,baby.""I love you,too,baby!"We gave each other one last,quick kiss and he let me walked around to the driver's side and drove away.I arrived at the school at six started at six thirty and I got out early at noon.I walked to my locker and saw my friends running up towards were telling them to stop running but they ignored them."Oh my gosh!Anna!What happened to your foot!And who was that hot guy you were with just now?Tell us!Quick!"said one of my best friends,Kayla Huntington."Oh I fell down at work and broke my that was everyone usually calls him Jake.""He's hot!Is he available."asked another one of my best friends,Hannah Dianne."No!He is not available!He is my boyfriend!"They all they didn't know that I had or could have a boyfriend."Where did you two meet?"asked Sara Williams,another best friend of mine."We met at one of my cousins was the Best Man and I was the Maid of Honor.""Aw!That is so sweet!"said Kayla."Yeah.I threw me a birthday party at his will never guess where he lives.""Where!"they all said."He lives in the richest neighborhood in town!Woodland Hills!"I all gasped again.I explained everything to them with one big gulp of bell rang for homeroom.I crutched along beside everyone heading to my homeroom talked the whole way there.

I told them that him and his sister,a new friend of mine,Alyssa,were coming to eat lunch with me."What is his first and last name again,Anna?""Jacob Tyler."I answered."No,seriously.""Seriously!That is who that is!I wouldn't lie about this!""Well obviously you think,if you were going out with him do you know what the whole school would say?They would think you were is like,voted hottest guy of the year for the last ten years of going to his is sixteen just like .Lie,but don't expect us to believe you."They walked off angrily.I couldn't believe they didn't believe saw him,from a wait!They said they couldn't see that far of who he was,so when he comes to eat lunch with me,they will see and said he was bringing me lunch,so I didn't bring a the bell rang to go to lunch,I grabbed my books and my bag and walked out of the classroom with everybody else.I walked down the hall and through the double doors and I looked over and saw him leaning on the wall next to spotted me and skipped,almost dancing,over to hugged."Hey,Anna!Finally!We came to give you a little something for lunch.""Thank-you."I said to both of came up and kissed me lightly on my lips.I gave him a sad look and he asked,"Anna!What's wrong?Are you hurt?"" friends asked me who was the guy I was with this morning and I told them it was didn't believe said you were voted hottest guy of the year for the past ten that true?"He nodded."But he was also the nicest guy all those times,too,Anna!So please don't be mad at him!"Alyssa added.I nodded.I hugged him around his waist and he hugged back.

We walked into the cafeteria and everyone started staring,including the walked to my friends table and we sat down at the friends all stared,wide eyed,down at me.I smiled and waved at and Alyssa did the started eating and while we were eating,my friends stood up and walked down towards apologized and I said they can sit with got aquianted really well with Jake and laughed,told jokes,smiled at each other,and Jake said,"Hey,Anna?How long do you have before I come pick you up?"" its almost noon now.""Yeah,well I called your dad and told him I was picking you up from school today.I hope you don't mind."I smiled and said,"I don't mind at all!"It was eleven have fifteen usually get out of lunch at eleven fifty-five.I stay until noon and then I go and leave when the bell took me and Alyssa outside and he helped me got in the back and said,"Okay!Let's take her to our house first!""No,Alyssa!She has to go home and take her doctor said when she gets out of school give her some time to study and do her give her the medicine and let her sleep off some more of the stress.I will leave her at home and then run you by the house so you can drive over ?"She nodded and so did got to the house.I did my homework and studying and then took my medicine.I fell asleep the rest of the day.

I got up at five thirty again the next morning.I did the same exact thing for the rest of the week that I did on Friday came around,I wasn't using my crutches anymore.I was in a walking was very heavy,but I managed.I was at home that Friday afternoon,getting ready for the was a dance where you wore dresses and tuxedos and stuff like thing Jake still has his tuxedo from the wedding.I was glad that Alyssa knew what she was doing.I got dressed in my long silky gown that she lent me,the jewelry,the high-heel,make-up,and my hand fixed my now curly hair in an updo kind of way.I walked into the living room,and outside to my car.I hoped in the passengers seat and we drove off to the said that I was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.I said thank-you and we walked into the bought our ticket bracelets and we went in to stayed the entire left the dance and went back to my house.I took the remainder of my medicine and fell asleep.I didn't wake up until the next afternoon on that packed my bags and we both went out to the ate dinner there at my house and was eight at got in her car and and her sisters and all of their boyfriends were going to Hawaii for the summer."When will I see her again?"I asked anxiously."In will be back at the end of June,I little sister will be in New York with my parents for a few weeks,so we have the whole house ourselves."he said.

We arrived at the house and saw a limo in the and myself looked at each other and I said,"What is this?""It looks like a I didn't know whose it !I wonder who it is."he said stopped in front of the house and out came a famous popstar in the Gaga!"Is that Lady Gaga?"I asked."'s my Aunt Stefani!I love her is awesome!Hey,Aunt Stefani!""Hey,Jakey!Who's your friend?""This is my girlfriend,Anna!Anna,this is my Aunt Stefani!""Nice to meet you,Anna!Just call me Aunt Stefani!""Okay,Aunt Stefani!Nice to meet you,too!Are you ready to go Jake?""Go where?""Back home,silly!Back to L.A.!""What?"we both asked in shock."Bring your girlfriend with you if you for awhile.A month at the least."We grabbed our bags and got in the headed to the airport and got on the sat down and when we were on our way to the airport,I called my dad and said it was not okay for me to go for that said that I wasnt to be going anywhere.I sighed and walked over to Jake,but I didn't tell what my dad ,he pulled me on top of him while laying down the fell asleep and woke up when we arrived in L. was a two hour flight and I felt so much better from that nap.

We got off the plane and hopped in a limo,taking us to a huge Hollywood crib."Okay,Jakey!Anna!How do you like the crib?""Well it certainly has changed.I understand what you have looks nice!Doesn't Anna?"I just nodded."Jake?Can I talk to you for a minute?""Sure,Anna!"We walked outside of the living room and out of hearing range."Jake?I can't stay here anymore.I mean I know we just got here,but I have had a little bit of time to think about this.I need to go home!My dad can't take care of my little sister alone!And I have to be near my doctor for summer isn't going to be what I expected.I'm going to the if you want to see me off."I started grabbing my luggage and headed for the door."Wait,Anna!Please!Just let me go with you.I will call and buy our plane don't go where ever you go,I go,too!"I said our goodbyes to Aunt Stefani and headed to the on the plane,I turned to Jake and he was just staring at the back of the seat in front of us."Jake?Please!Please say something to me!""What do you want me to say,Anna?I'm not mad if thats what you are asking.I'm just a little...light don't we go back to the house and take a dip in the pool?Does that sound good?"I shook my head."No,Jake.I need to go to the doctor to get my cast fixed know,a monthly check-up.""Oh yeah,I'm sorry!I almost forgot about the cast on your got back to my doctor within two and a half gave me a different even more heavier one and he told me to stay in bed for about a month until I come back to get it tuned-up and fixed.I wasn't very happy about that.

It was almost a month later that we got back to town when my dad grounded me.I was in my room,thinking of how mad Jake must be.I was upset too that I didn't tell him right at that moment before the plane even took just stormed off when my dad told him to go away.I never have even seen him that mad.I was sitting on my bed,doodling,when there was a knock at the door."Come in!"I was my dad and the doctor."Hey,Anna!How does your leg feel?""It feels okay.I thought we were going to come to you?""Well,'s the car is acting up can't go I called a mechanic to come by and fix it is out there right I also called the doctor's office and he said I would come here!Isn't that fantastic or what!"I nodded with a huge grin on my face."Okay, up, see !Its coming along a couple of more weeks with a cast on and no more walking casts.I will stick another wrap around cast on your foot for just about two to maybe three more weeks and then you have to stay another week or two in bed.I know you wish this was all over but hey!I mean you will be done with this in no time!I promise!You just have to promise me you will stay in bed for another month!Because if you don't,then you will have more problems with the it hurt or maybe even stibg anywhere in your foot?Be honest now!"I nodded."It does sting a little around my ankle.""Okay then I have to give you will numb you up and this is the biggest pain medicine that I will knock you out for three whole weeks!"He gave me the shot and medicine.I was out like a light.

Four weeks later,I woke up.I looked around and felt really stiff.I knew that my cast is supposed to be off,but it wasn't.I yawned and stretched and sat up.I looked around the was very light inside the room.I looked at my clock and it said that it was six in the morning.I saw a note next to my clock and it read:

"Dear Anna,

If you are just now getting up,thats doctor said for you being out for about a month was perfectly normal.I left you some breakfast and pain killers on your nightstand.I took Gina to one of her friends houses last night so that you could relax and be alone for awhile.I thought you might need ,when I get home,I will take you to the doctor's office and you will get your cast off!I already made the appointment for him to call me when you read this and I will call him and tell him we will be there around one this you!

Love,

Dad

Okay so let me see here.I count back ot before I fell asleep with the dad grounded me for two it has been about two months!I get to see Jake again real soon!I called my dad,ate my breakfast,and then I called answered in a really gruffy,sleepy voice."Jake!Its me,Anna!Guess what?""Oh hey,'s up?""I don't believe I'm grounded anymore!And I'm also gonna be stuck home for about another two weeks of recovery without any casts on!So in two weeks we get to hang out and stuff!I can't wait to see you again!""Yeah,Anna!I know!I have missed you,too!I have been home alone for a month and last night,my entire family just got are all asleep probably will be for the entire day!But tomorrow,everything will be back to its okay with your dad,I would like to come can't hold you hostage forever,you know!""Yeah,Jake.I know!Well I guees I will let you go back to I woke you!I'm going back to sleep well,love you!Bye baby!""Bye baby!Love you too!"We hung up the phone.I took the pain killers and fell back dad arrived home and gently shook me awake."Hey,honey!How do you feel?""Fine!Ready to go?"He helped me up and I carefully got was in the car waiting for me when I crutched out of the house.I carefully hopped in the car and he pulled out of the worst thing about this car was it had no air dad said that we could just roll down the windows for air but that just messed my hair up."Dad!We have got to get a new car!I pay the light,gas,grocery,clothes,necessity,all of the insurance,heating and air,and the water pay the rent,car,and actually half of the water,insurance,heating and air,light,and gas bills.I pay for all of the grocery,clothes,necessitiy,and half of the rent.I have to pay two dollars for every place that I want,or need to I have my own car that Jake got me for my paid for the whole I got up to fifteen hundred dollars!I can pay off all of the insurance,heating and air,light,and gas bills with that!And thats exactly what I did last night!"I said grinned really big and said,"Really!Oh,Anna!Thats great!"He gave me a quick hug and I counted all of the things we had to worry about now.

We had to worry about grocery,clothes,necessity,rent,and the water all cost up to a thousand a month and the things I finally paid off was that much together!We pulled into the doctor's office parking lot and went he saw us he motioned for us to come in."Okay, sit here on this bed and let me take this cast off."He took the cast off and tested my marked on his little clipboard and then he said,"We need another X-ray to see how much it has motioned for me to follow dad walked after me as I crutched my way after the fixed up the X-ray and him and my dad walked out of the dark took the picture of my foot and helped me out.I crutched back to the room with my dad and we waited about twenty minutes before the doctor came back in with the results." was the foot at here is the foot after the just now the differences."he the first one you could see a crack in my new X-ray,you could see that the crack was completely gone."Okay, foot is one hundred percent healed!But you need to stay in bed for another .Take this medicine after you eat something and you are at home."He handed me a prescription and said that it won't cost a of our insurance paid for it and that since it was already paid off,I didn't have anything to worry went back to the house and ate some I called Jake and told him that I was going to see him in about a said he understood and we said our goodbyes and our love yous and we both hung up.I took the medicine and fell asleep.

A week later,I woke was light again.I looked at my clock and it read that it was six in the morning ironic?I raised up and found another note on my night it said was that once I woke up,I could walk around and stretch out my legs and that there was some breakfast on the table but that I should be quiet since Gina was probably still asleep.I stood up and surprisingly I could walk again.I felt good to know and feel that I could stand up with out falling over or having excruciating pain.I walked into the kitchen and ate my breakfast very quietly.I sat down the couch and watched T.V.I fell asleep on the couchfor a couple of hours.I woke up around nine thirty and took a long,warm shower.I got dressed in some denim shorts and a tank top.I painted my toe nails and fixed my hair in a somewhat sideways pontail.I grabbed the phone and called said that him and Alyssa were coming over to pick me and Gina up.I went and woke Gina up and she took a quick shower."Thanks a lot,Anna!Now theres no hot water!"She quickly got dressed and she fixed her hair in two different braids.

Once Jake and Alyssa got there,we had a huge reunion!I decided to drive to us all in my car to the beach was an hour and a half away from packed a basket full of lunch,an umbrella for shade,and a big blanket to lay we got to the beach,we layed everything on a very good spot,and I walked over to the rental stand and rented three surfing except Jake knew how to surf.I taught him how to surf and we surfed all day got there at noon and surfed,swam,and had a lot of fun all got out of the water and ate lunch.I threw away all of our trash and took the basket back to the and myself stayed on the blanket and we talked to each other to fill each other in on all of the details."I just can't believe that we are finally here,together!I am so sorry about what happened a couple of months ago!""Please,Anna!Don't.I please,just for me,try to have fun!Because we don't have much time."He leaned down to be eye level with me."Don't you think I know that,Jake?"He jusst nodded."I just want this more than anything."And with that,he crushed his lips upon always had such a passion for things like this.I loved him so much and I hoped that this would never felt like the best summer ever!

We swam all day long and we were all really all took showers there at the beach in the showers that the beach people I made sure everything was in the car.I made it back and made sure everyone was ready to go and that we had everything that we brought with and myself were the last ones to get back to the and Gina were already there in the car,with their seatbelts on,asleep.I got in the driver's side and Jake just shook his got in the passenger's side with a word and I pulled out of the parking spot.I put the hood up on the car and I pulled out of the parking lot.I made sure everyone was in before driving away.I finally saw a sign that said that we were thirty miles from town.I kept on drinking my Coke and kept on driving.I was very sleepy,but I couldn't stop kept on driving.I sped up a got to town in half the time when I was speeding.I pulled into Jake's neighborhood.I woke him up."Jake!Wake up!Your home!"I said as I pulled onto his was snoring most of the way home."Huh?What?Home!'Kay."was all he woke his sister up and helped her out of the sent her inside the house without a single word and said to me," you call me the second you walk through your door and tell me that you made it home hear me?And we can make plans for do you want to do?Go back to the beach?Stay here with me?Do you want me to stay with you at your house?What do you want to do?""Well,Jake!I think I should go back to work.I know that you think its a dumb idea but I still need to help out with the bills and stuff!""!Yeah that...that sounds good...umm...yeah...so I guess I will see you again sometime I don't know when but yeah okay!"He leaned down and kissed said our goodbyes and love yous and I sped off down the only took me five minutes to get home with the speed I was going at.

I called Jake as directed and then we talked for we hung up,my dad was in his recliner and he said,"Hey,Anna!I have some news for you!""Really?What news?""Well you remember when we used to live in Tennessee on the ranch back in Kangaroo Springs?Well your Aunt Dianna and your Uncle Phil needs some help on the called today once I got off work and said they need your and your sister are going down there this Friday to live there with don't worry!You will be back for when school starts back!""Dad!No!I'm not going!I'm not leaving Jake!No!"I shouted."Shh.I will talk to your sister about it you can tell this will be good for you!Trust me!It will help!I can handle the bills by myself!"I just kept shaking my head."NO!I'm not going!"I screamed.I ran out the door and headed to my car.I jumped in,turned it on,and pulled out of the driveway.I drove to the nearest gas station and used the pay phone there.I called Jake."Jake!Its Anna!I'm at a gas station and I have some very bad news.I'm shaking so terribly I can't control myself.I'm really freaked out right now!I'm coming over to your house!I will explain once I get there."I hung up and ran back to the I got to Jake's house,Alyssa was standing there waiting for me."Anna!What the heck?What is the matter?""I need to talk to Jake!Now!I walked up to the house and she opened the front door for me.I ran up the stairs and went to his room.I opened the door to his living was dark in there.I walked to his bedroom and opened the door in his sweats and said,"Anna?What is it?What is the matter?"I was hyper ventilating."Anna?.Its breathe everything will be okay."Alyssa soothed.I was breathing very hard.I was panting.I couldn't stop shaking.I finally started sobbing.I sunk down to the floor with tears gushing out of my knelt down beside me and tried to soothe worked.I stopped sobbing and crying.I was breathing normally again.

"Anna?Tell me,what is wrong?""Its...my dad!He...told me when I got home that...he was...sending me and Gina to...my aunt and uncle's...farm in...Tennessee!"I started sobbing again."Anna?Look at me!"Jake grabbed the tissue Alyssa gave him and he wiped my face and eyes with it.I stopped sobbing again."Anna? will be .I heard what you when is he sending you?""This Friday!"I looked at his and Alyssa exchanged worried glances."Well,Anna?Why don't you give us a minute?Okay?"Alyssa asked.I picked me up and layed me on his put the covers over me and walked back out,shutting the door behind and Alyssa were talking about something that I couldn't make ,after about twenty minutes of them dicussing something,they came back in the room."Okay, about,we go with you to you aunt and uncle's ,Gina,me,and Alyssa!How does that sound?""But Jake!I'm staying there until school starts back!""We don't care!This is more important than anything right now!""Aw,you guys!You would really go with me for the rest of your summer without seeing your family?"They nodded."Thank-you so much!Both of you!I love you guys."I gave them a group hug and said,"Well,bye you guys.I'm going home to talk it over with my two can tell you family tomorrow!""Woah there,Anna!You're not going anywhere!You are staying here tonight!And we already talked to your dad about said that we can go and that you can stay here for the night!"I just took me to her room and gave me some pajamas to wear.I slipped them on and Jake put me in his bed with him.I slept with him that night.I felt like a grown-up!

I woke up early that was still asleep.I saw that the clock read five thirty.I was still sleepy,but I just couldn't go back ot sleep.I rolled out of bed.I stretched and Jake turned over and said,"Its too early to be rolling out fo bed don't you think?"I sighed."Yeah, is too I don't think anyone would like it if they found out that we slept together this past night.""So?Is it any of their business?"" really isn' it could never know."I layed back down and Jake wrapped his arms around me."But you're gonna have to teach me and Alyssa everything there is to know about farm work!"I both fell back asleep.I woke up at a more decent fifty.I got up out of bed and Jake was body was wet and the bathroom had steam coming out of must have just gotten out of the shower."Why do I feel so attracted to you right now?"I just had the biggest of all grins on his face."Because you are!"he both laughed and I dried off a little more and came over and wrapped his muscled arms around my gave me a kiss and said,"So?We have two days until we have to leave for Tennessee,right?"I just shrugged and picked me up and carried me to the living sat us down on the couch and we started making was a really good kisser,and I loved him!I wanted to be with him forever!Finally,after making out for half an hour,he pulled away looked into each other eyes and he started speaking to me in Portugese.I spoke to him back in said that he loved me in his language and I said that I loved him in were perfect for each other!

He drove me home and we packed for decided to leave the next morning with Gina and next day,we were on the plane heading for was going to be a ten hour flight,so we all fell asleep for about nine and a half woke up when the pilot got on the intercom and said,"Folks,please be seated for where we are beginning our descent!"He flipped the seatbelts on button on and we all buckled up.I layed my head on Jake's shoulder and he layed his head on mine."Now,I must warn you!This isn't the place to be with a lot of money and the best vehicle we can afford is a pick-up reached the airport and got off the had all of our luggage and we headed to the car and truck rental place.I rented a good pick-up truck and threw all of our luggage in the back."Maybe I should drive!"I said."YEah that would be best because for starters I don't know how to drive a vehicle with a also i don't know where this place is.""Its called a I know exactly where this place is!"We all hopped in the truck and I drove the truck down the main drive was going to be about an hour from the airport."How long is this going to take because I can't take anymore of this being cramped up!"Jake shouted."Don't worry,Jake!I'm sure Anna knows where shes going!Right,Anna?"I nodded."Of course I do!This is my home!The ranch is just ten minutes away!And I need to stop up here at the gas station to fill up both of the ,the last time I saw my guitar,I left it here in case I ever came back.

I pulled into the gas was also a walked in to see if anybody was place was filled with people.I went up to the counter and asked for my cousin."Hey...um..does Billy Joe happen to work here anymore?"I asked the waitress."Yep.I'll go get ',Billy Joe!"she shouted."What?"he shouted back."There some people hehuh to see ya!"Her accent was real deep like a came this nice looking,almost hot looking guy."What can I do ya fer youngsters?"he asked."Billy Joe?"I asked."'s meh name,don' wear it out!"he said."Don't you remember me?Its me,Anna!"I face went from flirt to total shock and excitement."Anna!AnnaBanana?I can' believe it!You're hehuh!You actually hehuh!I can' believe it!"He picked me up and swung me around,laughing and smiling and hugging me tightly."Okay,B.J.!You can put me down now!""Sorry,Anna!I'm just so excited!I just still can' believe this!And Gina!You're hehuh,too!Ya'll just so beautiful!How's your daddy doin'?He okay?How 'bout that there Momma of yours?She still cookin' in the kitchen or what?"Gina and myself exchanged sad glances."Billy Joe?There's something we have to tell might want to sit down for this.""Well what is it,Anna?""Well,you mom got the cancer and we didn't know it.""Ah,that still ain't gone' stop her from doing the things she loves though,Anna!"he said."Billy Joe?You don't shes-""Okay,Anna?Can I talk to you alone for a us,Billy Joe."He took me outside."What are you thinking?Don't tell him about her!"We started argueing over the matter.I went back inside and said I will tell him the story later.I mingled with everybody,and then went and filled the I drove us down to the ranch house.

Once we arrived,my aunt bursted out of the house."Ah,there they are!And look!They brought friends of their!Anna!Gina!Who are you're friends?"asked my Aunt Dianna."Well,Aunt is my boyfriend and his is Jake and guys,this is my Aunt Dianna!"she gave them hugs and said,"Please!Call me Aunt Dianna!I feel like ya'll are apart of the family ya'll must be hungry!Come on in and grab ya a bite to eat!"We followed her inside and we ate.I explained to her what we just went to do at the except my dad,Gina,Alyssa,Jake,and myslef knew about my afternoon,there were guys out on the were my other were singing and playing night,I sat all of my clothes in the dresser.I was roomed with Alyssa and Dianna came in the room and said,"Ya'll all squared away up here sweet pea?""Yes ma'am!"We said our good nights and love yous and the next day,we worked the whole night,we went to a charity event.I was sitting next to Alyssa,Jake,and Gina when all of a sudden Billy Joe got on up there and said,"Now I'm ya'll all would like to hear some of my pig calls right?"The crowd booed."Ah,come on now!"They booed and hissed even loud."Alright!Alright!Alright!Ya'll know I'm just messing with ya!But if ya'll want some real entertainment,then give it for my dearest cousin,the lovely and beautiful,Miss Anna Barnes!"THey crowd cheered and he took me hand.I walked up to the microphone and said,"Okay...umm...How ya'll doing tonight?"The crowd started saying good and great and stuff like that."Well thats good!I'm sure ya'll all would like for my mom to be up here singing right now right?"The crowd started cheering."But sadly,she isn't here right didn't come with were a couple of all were asking where is she?"Well.A lot of you are asking where is I guess now would be the best time to tell you.I know that none of you know this but I'm going to tell you anyway."

I took a big gulp of air to calm me down."You see the truth is,she was working in the hospital one I don't know how this happened,but she got the cancer they discovered when I was ten or twelve."I started crying."Well,she was a really great mom,and I would give anything to have her back.""Well what happened to her?"people started asking."I'm sorry but uh...she died."I felt like someone knocked the wind right out of gasped."So I would like to dedicate this next song to her."The band started playing and I just sang along with my song."This song is called I Miss You.I wrote it when I found out that she is for her anyways so I hope you like it.I sang throughout the sonng and a lot of people were the song was over,the corwd cheered!"I have another song if you would like to here it."The crowd screamed,"YES!"and I song is a dedication to every person out there who is having trouble with called The Climb.I also have another song dedicated to my mom!which is called Don't Wanna Be Torn.I sang both songs and the crowd loved them.I have one last song to sing for you tonight!Its called,Ready,Set,Don't Go!My Uncle Ricky will sing this part of the guy!"He came up and we sang it together.I smiled and the crowd screamed with happiness!I jumped off the stage and sat back the show was over,I went home,but I didn't go in.I visited my horse, followed me.I saddled Yankee up and I pulled on my hat and boots."Where are you going?""A special ."I handed him a helmet and some put the boots on and fastened his helmet.

I pulled up on top of Yankee and helped Jake get on."Now hang on, will get bumpy!" He held on around my waist and I started off at a slow galloped out of the barn and towards the was on the were all talking and laughing and having a good 'ole time."Hey,you kids!Whatcha up to there,Anna?""Going for a ride down to the water hole!Anybody wanna join?"All of my cousins got up and nearly ran to the barn,which spooked my horse,Yankee."Woah there!Easy boy!Easy!Shh,Yankee!Shh!"I calmed down."You idiots!He was almost spooked!"One of my cousins,Howard,came three years older than me,but still has the mind of a two year old."Well,its not our fault that you picked the scaredest horse out of the whole state now is it Miss Fancy Pants?Now if you'll excuse us!We need to show this c lown here,what a true cowboy,is all about!""Well my horse maybe the scardest,but he sure ain't the on,Yankee!GO!"I kicked Yankee's sides and he was like a bullet."Hang on,Jake!"We were going at a little too fast gallop,but we stayed that way.I saw that the boys were nowhere in sight,but I could hear were whistling and having a grand didn't slow,we sped hit up at a dirt mound and found out that was a dead was no way to climb it,but we managed to climb it all in one all pulled their mounds were out of sight when they pulled we emerged."Howdy,,have any of ya'll seen a hehuh two youngsters like yourselfs around these hehuh parts?"I of the other guys laughed,too."Sure we was a know-it-all girl who's stead is the dumbest thing I'm not just talking about the horse!"That made me mad.I backed Yankee up and I heard one of my cousions say,"Where'd she go?"I kicked the sides of Yankee and he was off.

We got to the edge of the little cliff right where my cousins were standing below and we jumped was Yankee,with me and Jake on top holding on.I had confidence all over my jumped off the cliff,over my cousins,and landed safely on the ground behind all gasped and turned their steads and followed me.I raced all the way back to the house.I jumped off Yankee,yanked Jake,the saddle,and the reins off of Yankee,and put them where they belonged.I groomed Yankee very fast and quickly.I ran towards the house when all of my cousins showed saw me and whistled."Looky hehuh,boys!We got two little weaklings!""Now you shut your mouth!"screamed jumped off his horse and said,"Excuse me?Do you know who your speakin' to?I will take out my knife and stab you with it you hear me boy?""Shut-up Howard!You ain't gone' do nothing!And if ya do,then you go back to jail for the rest of your life!"I screamed."Aw,' be like that,Miss Daisy Duke!We just playin' around!""Playin'?Is that what you are, a playin'?Well you know what?This is just a playin',too!"I screamed.I picked up rocks and threw them at him,hitting him everytime."Now you're gone' regret that lil' gurl!"He grabbed my arm and twisted twisted it around my back and I screamed in pain."Let her go!"Jake cried."No,Jake!Don'!Just go inside!Go!"I ran inside and the next thing I knew,Aunt Dianna and Grandma Belles both come out with shotguns in their hands."Now,what in the blazes is goin' on hehuh?"Aunt Dianna let me go and I fell to the ground, ran up and picked me up and craddled me."Aw,how sweet!Why don' you two get a room?""And why don' you shut-up there,sonnyboy?You already in enough trouble!""Yes ma'am,Grandma Belles.""Now,say your sorry and I'm calling the police!""NO!Please Aunt Dianna!I won't do it again!""I have 'bout had it with you boy!"she started smacking him on the back of his screamed in pain.

Jake took me in the house to try and do some good."Maybe we shouldn't have come 's Alyssa?"I said."Shes inside,talking to our your right,we probably shouldn't have come please,do me a favor,and don't come looking for us.""What are you talking about?""I'm leaving you here, and I are going got the news last week,but we didn't want to tell parents said to just leave you here,where you are with your family.I'm sorry it had to go down like this, I need to consider what my family thinks.I know you probably don't understand,but let me say this one little may be the most hardest thing that I ever have had to do."I just stared at him,shocked."Jake?What are you saying?""I'm leaving you,Anna.I'm breaking up with you.I want you to have a great and normal life,a life where I don't exist.""Jake!I can't believe your saying this,after all the love we shared together!What do you think this will mean?To your own..."He stared at me."To my own what?"" forget about it.I will handle this.""Anna!Tell me!To my own what?"I just shook my head.I got away from him and walked followed me."Anna!What are you talking about?"he screamed.I turned around,anger bursting through my body.I was aware that everybody was watching us."What do you think,Jacob!Huh?What do you think I'm talking about?""Well I certainly have no clue!""Do you really want me to say it?In front of all of these people?Do you?""Yes!I want you to tell me!I don't care who is watching!"I took a big breath."I skipped a period!Okay!There I said it!"He looked like he had been hit in the stomach.I was panting."Anna?So your telling me that you're...pregnant?"I nodded."Yes.I am.I took a test...and it was positive."I answered.I heard a few gasps.

"Now you know!So go!Go home to your rich and precious life!Leave me here, a child!Because apparently you don't care about me,or this child.I will just have an abortion,so you don't have to worry about paying child support,and that I don't have to suffer of giving it up for adoption!"He stared at me." you really thing that I'm that shallow?Huh?Do you?I'm sorry.I won't leave you to will go through this together.I promise."He walked towards me and picked me called and asked for another went home that we got back,I didn't know what to say."I can't...face my...dad with this...I have no clue of what to tell him,Jake.""Don't worry,he already called him when she was ordering the plane said he didn't want to see your face back in house again for we made arrangements for you to stay with us."I sighed."I'm not,staying with anybody.I will stay on the streets and I will never stay with you ever again!You really hurt me Jacob!Emotionally and physically!I can't be with someone who does that!So what?When this baby is born,how do I know that you're not going to leave me again?""Because I won't!I won't leave you!I promised you,Anna!And this is me keeping that promise!""Okay,I forgive you,but if you ever do something like that again,I know how to shoot,really well!"We both laughed.

A few weeks later,I woke up next to was in sweatpant and he was shirtless.I was in a gown that Alyssa lent woke up and said,"Morning,beautiful!"he kissed me on top of my head and said,"Hey,Jake.I think today I need to face my dad!""Okay,well,we need to take some showers first!"He rolled out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt.I sat up and flipped the T.V. news was uninteresting.I turned it off and got out of bed.I went to where Jake was in the living was sitting at the bar drinking coffee and eating a bowl of cereal."What do you want for breakfast?""Same."I fixed me up a bowl of cereal with ate up our breakfast and he stood up and said,"I'm going to work out,as to go with me?"I walked in at that moment and sai,"Okay,you two!I'm taking Anna with on!"She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom.I brushed my teeth really good and flossed and mouthwashed three combed all the rats out of my hair until it was silky put some kind of spray in it and said that it would help stay silky fixed it up in a really tight bun and then she handed me a pair of her exercise and work out was a stretchy sleeveless shirt with stretchy tight I put on some white and fresh new socks and a pair of her running shoes.

She took me to the weight room and we walked up to the opposite side of all the weights and all of the was the gymnasium taught me how to do a hand stand,backflip,frontflip,cartwheel,push-ups,and sit-ups.I learned it all on the she had me do the splits which was very painful,but once I got the hang of it,it wasn't so she hooked me up in the harness and I did more tricks and things on we did one hundred push-ups and sit-ups."Hey,Alyssa?How come they aren't doing these kinds of things?""Oh they already passed this level of do this stuff for a few months and then you go on to we are going to do weights also need to be strong for when you have this ,we are going to have baseball games,football games,hockey games,and then me and you are going to ice skate.I will teach the next two months we are going to stay at the beach house in L.A. to tan,surf,to play volleyball in our bikinis tops and some shorts where guys will be hitting on us,oh and to also work out there,too!It will be so much fun these next couple of months!I want you to have tons and oodles of fun before you have a baby!At least you are out of high school!""Yeah,but what about college?""You won't need to go to college!Well it would be good to get a degree or something like that but no!""Well yeah that sounds like a lot of fun!And my body will be all worked out any everything!But I need to talk to Jake about something first.""Okay,well lets go on to weights now then."

We walked over to the weights and Alyssa handed me an eighty pound weight.I had to lift it up and down for twenty she put me on to a one hundred and ten pound weight was really heavy,but I lifted it for fifteen minutes beofre I put it we went to one hundred and was more than I weighed,but I managed to lift it for five minutes without stopping.I thought the guys were all impressed that a girl could do this we lifted a ninety pound hand weight for thirty minutes.I was wore out by the time we and myself walked back to Jake's living room and drank three bottles of water.I ate a granola bar and we went back to the weight room with all of the hit the tread mills and I ran for an hour without stopping.I was burning calories and carbs and a lot of that hour of jogging,I jogged for forty-five I slowed down to a steady walk for thirty minutes.I stopped and sat on a bench,my knees were trembling a helped me up and she took me back to Jake's helped me get into the shower and I took one for about an hour.I got out and dried off.I grabbed one of Alyssa's borrowed robes and went to put on a pair of my shorts and a brand new tank top.I put on some perfume,the necklace Jake got me for my birthday,an anklet and a watch.I walked to Alyssa's room and we did each other's we got into our bikinis and went and sat by the pool for a couple of hours to tan."So,Anna?Can I ask you something,girl-to-girl?""Sure,Alyssa!What's up?""Well,I was just much do you like my brother?"I turned to look at her and said,"Oh,um...a lot!I mean I'm going to have his baby!Doesn't that say anything?""Yeah,I guess your ,I know!Why don't we go shopping?The rest of the day we can go and hit the most expensive and greatest boutique's and mall's in town!And don't worry,what you want,I can get you!At every shopping place I am a member which means that I can get five things there for free!So I will get you your favorite things everywhere!""Oh thank-you,Alyssa!"We hugged and went back inside and got dressed.

I told Jake where we were going and he said to have walked downstairs to the garage and I climbed in my car."So?Where do we go first?"I asked as I drove down the highway."We go to all of the malls the outlet the regular stores and boutique's along the street!"Alyssa shopped at every mall,outlet mall,and street all over chatted about boys,our plans for the baby,and then I thought about something once we drove to the last street of stores and boutiques."Alyssa?I'm kind of scared about having this baby!""Oh,Anna!There is nothing to be afraid of!Having a baby is the most wonderful thing in the world!I know that neither one of us has every had to deal with something like giving birth,but to make you feel better,you get free things at a baby shower and the day the baby's due and even on the bab'y birthdays and everything!And trust me,I will be by your side every step of the way until the baby's born!But remeber,you could have twins or triplets or even more!""Okay,Alyssa!You are starting to scare me even more!""Oh,Anna!I'm point is that you have nothing to be afraid of!"We got out of the car and walked into each of the bought me everything that I needed and wanted.I had almost twenty bags full of things before the last street of stores,and my total of bags was up to twenty-six bags.I put all of our bags into the car's trunk and closed it shut.I walked around the car tothe driver's side and Alyssa said,"Oh,wait!Anna!I have a surprise for you!May I drive this one time?""Sure thing,Alyssa!But I don't really like surprises.I mean they're okay and everything,but they really aren't my thing!""Oh,Anna!Well you will love this surprise!Trust me!"She drove us down the highway to pulled in front of a store that said,"Cellular South" on it.

"No way!Uh-uh!Nope!Negative!I am not!""Oh yes you are!I already ordered it!And we are picking it up!"She dragged my refusing self and took me in the phone asked for the phone and paid for it."Think of it as a late birthday gift from me and Jake!My parents are in on it,too!It has already been paid of!Every last bit of it!"Alyssa grinned.I groaned and took the phone."Thank-you,Alyssa.I will thank Jake once I get back home."I clenched my fist up into a ball and shook laughed at my joke and we walked out of the store.I drove us back to the house and we carried all of her stuff into the shopped until we dropped and it was five o' clock that afternoon.I helped her put all of her new clothes away and all of her new shoes,jewelry,hats,bikinis,and scarves.I then walked back to Jake's living room where he was watching a movie in one of the lazy boy recliner's.I walked up and he paused the movie."Hey,baby!How was shopping?"he asked innocently.I held up the phone box."I don't know you tell me, So Innocent!"He held out his arms and I climbed on to his lap and layed against his chest.I inhaled his wonderful scent and then he opened the the box was a beautiful brand new I-phone touch screen!"Oh,Jake!Its beautiful!I gave him a quick pulled looked into each other's eyes and he kissed made-out with we both pulled away at the same time and marveled at the helped me program it and put all of the most needed contacts in it.

That night,he drove us back to my house.I walked inside the house and found my dad sitting in his recliner."Hey,dad!I'm home!"We walked in and he said,"Oh dare you show your face here!""Dad!Please!Don't do that!Just leave it alone!I'm just here to do a couple of things!"I walked to my room and grabbed a phone list of names and slid it into my purse.I said hi to Gina and gave her a quick hug and then went back to the living room."Please,.If it is too much to ask,I would like to take you and your family out to dinner at O'Charley's!Take it as an apology,if you will.""Fine!"was all he could night,we all went out to O'Charley's and we talked about the trip to Tennessee,me staying with Jake and his family,and about the seemed to take everything pretty dropped them off back at the house and we went back to Jake' stayed in his living room and we walked in and sat on his looked into my eyes and got up off of the walked over to his desk and pulled something out of one of the came over and got on one knee.I gasped."Annabelle Olivia Barnes?Would you do me the exquisite honor and make me the most happiest man in the world and marry me?"He held up the little box in his hand.I stared at it.I opened it up and in it was the most beautiful and shinest diamond ring ever in the whole world!"Jake!"I breathed.I was speechless.I looked at his had confidence all over it."Yes!"I nodded."Yes,you will?Yes!"He jumped up and grabbed me and pulled me up effortlessly off the bed and twirled me around the room,laughing and kissed very finally pulled away and said,"Don't worry!My family will take care of everything!This will be very traditional!"I just smiled and laughed.

The next day I woke up and did the same morning routine I did the day before with after we showered,we drove over to my house and I started was home,and I needed to quickly packed up all of my clothes,jewelry,and other I packed up my bed things and my bathroom things and threw them in a I took down all of my posters off of the walls and I took down all of my trophies off of the shelves.I raided my closet and got everything single thing in there out and put it all in boxes.I made sure that I got mostly everything and I walked out with ten boxes while Alyssa walked out with the rest.I stashed all of the boxes and junk in my trunk.I grabbed some more empty boxes and went back inside.I grabbed some picture frames of mine,drawing books,paintings,blankets,my diploma and graduation pictures,my gown,and my little hat thing.I grabbed all of my memories and put them in a box.I was in and out within an hour.I left a note on the counter and said what I did.I locked the door back and we drove back to the went through all of my old clothes,jewelry,and other things and got ride of the most of I had left was my memories,posters,clothes,jewelry,bathroom and bedroom things,and other things.I threw away most of my drawings,paintings,and posters.I only had ten boxes of junk took them inside and I found out that Jake's room was actually bigger than got rid of his desk and put another dresser there for had a big mirror on it and a note it said was that he was playing baseball with his buddies and that this was mine and he said do whatever else necessary.I put all of my clothes and things away.I put my bathroom things up in the bathroom and I had three boxes one was two was blankets and bed things,Box three was hair supplies and make-up.I put boxes one and two under the bed.I put all of the things in box three all on my dresser and in the bathroom.

Alyssa and I walked out to the baseball field in some of her baseball clothes and we played baseball all afternoon.I got a phone call later that night from my wanted to see me and Jake at the arrived there at the house and he looked like he wanted to strangle me!We got out of the car and he asked,"So?Your moving out?You could have told me before you just grabbed all of your stuff and left!""I know!And I'm sorry!But now you know!And there is one other thing we need to tell though!"We walked inside the house and sat down in the living room."Dad?Gina?We're getting married!"I screamed grinned and wrapped his arm around me."Oh!You guys thats great!"Gina dad explained the wedding details and everything else about moving and the next couple of months were nothing but working out,staying healthy,and having fun in the L.A. sun!We were having volleyball tournaments left and right.I stayed and played through all of the games each and every day!We played volleyball for about a month and a we exercised every day after day,I realized that I would be nine months pregnant.I was already three months pregnant,so I had to go six more months of months later,I found out what my baby was going to be.A girl!I was going to have a girl!I figured names for both boy and girl.I was still deciding.A week later,I threw my baby shower.I invited all of my girl friends from high school,my future sister-in-laws,my little sister,Gina,and my girl relatives from came and I was thrilled.I got a crib,clothes,formula,and a lot of other things.I was so happy.

A few weeks later,I was talking on the phone with my friend,Kayla Huntington,from came to the baby shower and she lived in the same neighborhood that I did when I lived with my was with his buddies.I was drawing on a was telling me how she and her boyfriend were going steady,and how she loves the things he gets talked about her anniversary with him last night.I said,"Really,Kayla?Dating the same guy,for one year,no break-ups,and still no ring?If I were you I would just casually start up a conversation about marriage and say that you want to get married would be so romantic if he caught maybe Jake could invite him over for a couple of games and me and you can hang out,too!I could get Jake to bring up the issue with him and get him to talk about what he feels least last month he asked you to move in with him!All you need now is to get pregnant like me and he will definately marry you!""Well,Anna!You see the thing is,he doesn't want to go that deep in our relationship yet.I want to,but he doesn't!""Girl,please!I would dump him just for saying that!"Then she started going on and on and I just agreed with ,all of a sudden,I felt as if something stabbed me in the gut!I felt wet,too!Oh no!"Uh,Kayla!I don't mean to interrupt,but I gotta go!Apparently this baby thinks its time!Ah!I'm in labor!Call the girls and tell them!I have to go!"She seemed very excited and I hung up and dialed Jake's I called him,I started packing two bags of clothes,toothbrushes,and and other necessities.I called and went straight to voice !I grabbed the bags and threw them down the stairs."Alyssa!Get the car started!"I shouted as she was walking my way."Why?Anna!What's wrong?""Just do it!"I nodded.I walked outside,towards the baseball field.

Jake was at third base,and looking as cute as was very dirty,and it was drizzling.I walked out on to the field and Marcus said,"What are you doing?Get off of the field,Anna!"Jake looked up and smiled."JAKE!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.I screamed in pain and began held me up and Jake came sprinting as fast as he could over to me."Anna?What is wrong baby?""How come you don't ever answer your phone?Ahhhh!I'M IN LABOR!"I screamed had concern flash over his beautiful and perfect face."WHAT?Guys!Games over lets go!"he picked me up and practically ran back up to the house."I already packed the bags and Alyssa has the car started!"I reached the car and he helped me was in the back,calling all of her family telling them to come to the hospital.I whipped out my phone and called my dads house picked up."Gina?Is dad there?"I screamed.I covered the phone and screamed."AAAHHH!"I brought it back to my ear."Hello?Anna?""Hey,dad!Ah!Oh my gosh!Okay this will be a lot easier if I come right and say it!I'M IN LABOR!COME TO THE HOSPITAL!""Okay we'll will be right there,Anna!"We hung up and I started screaming as loud as squeezed my hand and Jake was looking worried."Don't worry,Anna!We will be there in a minute!""I want you two in there with me!Ah!Contraction!"I both nodded with worried and concerned looks on their arrived at the hospital and I was ina lot of pain!Jake carried me in and Alyssa had the went up to the receptionist and said,"Please!My wife is having a baby!"I was surprised when he said wife." step this sat me down in a wheelchair and wheeled me in the emergency room.I was in the birth room,screaming my head off.

"Get this thing out of me!"I cried,sobbing and nearly ran back in and said,"Anna? breathe!Relax and happy thoughts,the both of you!Think happy,wonderful thoughts,non-stressful,and non-bad think happy,wonderful,perfect down,everything is going to be fine."It actually did calm me down.I didn't even feel the pain anymore!"Now,everyone is out in the waiting room,Jake!Mom and Dad,all of your friends,her dad and sister,and all of our brothers and her friends,too!"I could feel relaxation all throughout my body.I was breathing normally,but I actually missed the pain!"Jake!Jake!Jake?Where are you?"I screamed."I'm right here,baby!""Alyssa?""Over here,Anna!"I grabbed their hands.I squeezed doctors and nurses came in and my doctor said,"Okay,!I hope your ready!"I nodded."Okay!You have chosen a natural ,this will be a painful process,but it could be very quick,too!"she finished.I heard her instruct to the others things I couldn't understand.I opened my eyes and the pain came surging back through me.I started to scream again."AAAHHH!"Alyssa and Jake squeezed my hands."Okay,now,?When I count up to three and say push,you push!Ready?One,two,three!Push,Anna!Push!"I pushed with all of my might!I screamed and hollered,but it was no use."Shh,Anna!Shhh!Calm,happy thoughts!Remember!Calm and happy thoughts!"I closed my eyes and kept ,after the push the second time,I pushed and the baby was ,after all of the pain and pushing,the baby finally came cleaned her up,diapered her,wrapped her up in a blanket,and gave her medicine and shots and everything!They handed her to me and I said,"Don't tell my family or anything yet!None of you!I want this to be a perfect moment and I want Alyssa and Jake to tell them when I say to!"They nodded and walked out.

"What shall we call her,Anna?""We shall call her,Avalyn Elizabeth Tyler.""Oh I love that name!""Okay,now that she has a name,we need to give her to the baby people."Jake nurse came in and took the baby brought me some food.I ate it all up and they helped me with some shots and nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and Jake lifted me effortlessly in wheeled me out of the nearly danced herself towards the waiting room,smiling."How are they?"her mother looked walked up behind her,scratching his head and smiling."They're fine!"she answered.I came wheeling up,feeling embaressed at how much I probably looked like a dog!Jake and Alyssa turned around to look at me and once everyone saw me they all stood made me feel good."Anna!"my dad strode over to me and bent down."Honey are you okay?"he asked."I'm really sore thank-you Jake!""Your welcome!"he said whole room cracked up."So?Why did you tell them my name was ?"I asked."Eh!I thought that would lighten you up some!"he grinned and laughed."Well it did!"I wheeled me down to a room in the hospital and I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up and Jake was over on the couch, was in the recliner,tossing and turning."Alyssa?"I said."Yes,Anna?"she mumbled."Are you okay?"I asked."Haha!You're asking me that?"she laughed."Yes,Anna!I'm fine!Just least you get out tomorrow morning!""Yeah,Alyssa!I need a small little !""What is it,Anna?"she asked,trying not to be irriatated."Get Jake up!"I threw what seemed like a hit him hard in the face."OW!I'M UP!I'M UP!"he yelled as he fell out of the couch."Get up!Anna needs you!"Alyssa hollered."What is it,Anna?""Both of you stand up!"I both stood up and I said,"Look at you two!You two look awful!I want you two to go home!Thats what you need!Come pick me up tomorrow.I will be fine by myself here tonight!"They just looked at each other and packed their things,hugged me goodbye,and walked out of the nurse came in and gave me all of the information that I needed about raising children.I read over it very thoroughly.I fell asleep somewhere around ten that night.I woke up that morning around six and ate my nurse was getting my things ready for me and I was taking a much needed shower.I brushed my teeth,combed and blow dryed my hair,and got dressed.I walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room to make sure I wasn't forgetting nurse said to lay down in bed for awhile so I don't fall down and injure myself.I stayed in the room,next to my baby's little hospital bed,and just marveled at her suddenly,the door slowly creaked open.

It was all of Jake's friends and my friends,too!"Hey,Anna!"they all sang."Hey,you guys!I don't think this room is big enough for all of you!"We all laughed."We brought you something!"Each and everyone of the guys handed my a bouquet of flowers and a lot of balloons attached."Aw,you guys!I love them!Thank-you!"I said,"Your welcome!"They all came over and looked at the baby."Aw!She is so precious!"my friends said."Sorry about the phone conversation there,Kayla!Ava didn't give me much of a choice!""Oh,haha!Yeah,no its okay,Anna!I know your choice was painful but it had to be done!"she flashed me a guys all stayed for an the girls stayed another hour after the guys left."So whats her name,Anna?"asked my friend Sara Williams."Avalyn Elizabeth Tyler!"I answered."Oh,that is such a beautiful name,Anna!"my other friend,Hannah Dianne,exclaimed."Thank-you!I thought so,too!"I said."Very unique!"Kayla said."So?What is the plans for you and Jake now that you have a baby?"Sara asked."Oh nothing really.I'm living with him and we are going to get married sometime next what I want!Maybe in May!Sometime like the first couple of days of Summer!I would love that!"I explained."YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"they all screamed.I nodded and we all squeeled.

We talked about the wedding somemore and I wanted them to be in and Alyssa arrived back at the hospital about twenty minutes later."Hey!Look at my two favorite babies!"Jake said in a baby talking voice."Aw!And why isn't it the Big Baby himself speak of the devil!""Hey thats Baby to you and I have a surprise for you tonight!Anything you want!You can do anything to me now!""Oh I can,now!Fine!Me,you bed!Haha!"The whole room cracked got out of the hospital and took the baby straight slept the all day long which was a good stayed with Alyssa for awhile why me and Jake had our first little bed had a reunion every night for a whole two day,I felt sick to my stomach as I was weight lifting."Alyssa!I think I have a problem and I need to talk to you about !"I grabbed her hand and we dashed to the bathroom."Anna?What's wrong?""I hate Jake!"I said."Why?What did he do to you?""I think I'm pregnant again!""Oh no,Anna!"I started went to the grocery store and brought back a box of pregnancy sticks.I took one and waited for the results.I was in the bathroom and I walked out, face was all red and wet and very puffy."Anna?Oh no!""Oh yes!I used five sticks,all positive!I'm pregnant again!"I couldn't quit crying."Oh,Anna!You have done this breathe and 's a tissue!"I used a lot of Kleenex.I finally stopped crying.I was back to normal.

We walked back to the weight room and I yelled across the room,"JAKE!""What?"he yelled sat up from the weight set he was at, grin started to vanish."Anna?What's wrong?Alyssa?""Hey,don't look at me talk to her about this.""No!I don't want to tell him!"I of the guys looked up and started frowning."Anna!Please,baby!For the love of God,tell me!"I couldn't stop between sobs I managed to scream my head off."I'M PREGNANT!"It felt like the world shook once I said this."ANNA!"he jumped up off of the set and dashed over to was panting by the time he got over to knelt down and picked me up and cradled me in his big walked me over to his friends and sat down,still holding me like I was a baby or was shushing me like I was a baby,try to calm me worked.I layed my head on his chest and breathed."Ugh,Jake!You smell like bad smelly gym socks!"I of the guys hooted with laughter and I saw Alyssa crack a carried me back to his room and he sat me down on the took a quick shower and I walked in on him."Hey there,sexy."I said."Hey,babe!Come here and give daddy a little something!"he said.I walked towards the open shower and got in with was scolding hot,but I didn't wrapped his arms around me and we made-out in the steamy shower.I had to take off my clothes because they were so wet.I got out and dried off after I washed my hair and body.I wrapped my hair up in a towel and dried off with another.I got on different clothes.

I layed down in the bed and took a nap.I slept all day long for the next five months.I didn't eat much and I played music up to my stomach so that the baby would come out smart and healthy.I did the same thing I that I did last time I was pregnant.I just got back from the doctor's office and I was torn.I went by myself and what had happened was that I found out my baby was going to be and they found a very interesting thing.I was more than torn,I was FREAKED!I got out of the car and went was sitting with his friends,talking about having themselves a fun little get was storming outside,so that is why they weren't out on the field.I came in dripping all looked at me and stopped laughing and smiled.I trudged to the bathroom and changed clothes.I wrapped my hair up and went into the living pulled me on top of him and looked at my frightened expression."So,Anna?What is the baby?"asked Nathan.I shook my head."I need to talk to ."I looked at me surprised.I jumped off of him and he followed me to the bedroom."Okay,Anna?What's up?""What's up?You want to know what's up?Oh I will tell you what's up!""Okay so what is up?""How could you do this to me?Again!I didn't want to have children so early in my life!This isn't what I wanted at all!I need to get away from here.I'm going home to see my ,I need to go back to Tennessee!""Anna?What is the matter with you?Why are you so upset?What is the baby not what you expected and wanted it to be?""Its not that Jake!Its something much bigger than that!Something I can't handle.I need all of the help that I can get!"I grabbed my bags and started packing.I walked out of the door to go and get something."Anna?Please!Why are you so upset?""Upset?Upset?You think I'm upset?No Jake,wrong word!Upset would be better than this!I'm more than upset!I'm terrified!"I turned around and started walking across the living of the guys were staring at us."Anna?Tell me!Enough with the drama!""I'm pregnant!""Yes I know that,but with what?""TWINS!"I screamed at the top of my were both panting.I turned around and headed back for the I grabbed what I needed,I turned around and saw that he had sunk down to the ground.

I walked over to him and dropped my bags."Jake?Baby,I'm you need to consider the possiblity that I'm still only a girl!I'm only a teenager with a baby girl and twins on the way!The twins are boy/girl!At least thats a good thing!But you also have to consider how scared I am.I only have given birth it doesn't fit in with any daily schedule!""Anna?Baby do you think that I don't know that?I know that you are believe me,I am,too!I don't know a single thing about kids.I like them and all,but I'm not used to being a father!""And I'm not used to being a mother!You think its bad for you well I have just one thing to say to it up!"I stalked off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.I heard the guys mumble things like,"oooo!"and "Man!I wouldn't let her talk to me that way if I were you,Jakey!"I heard a few "Hey!" and "Ouch!".Then I heard Jake say,"Don't you ever,say that about her again!"He must have been pretty mad.I locked myself in the bedroom for two months.I didn't eat or drink much.I had the fruit bar stuff that I snagged the day I ran back to the I just drank bathtub water out of the faucet.I was good for that long.I watched T. one day,I heard Jake say through the door."Anna?I'm going away to the beach for the next week!Call me if you need anything!"He walked was gone for a month.I texted him a couple of times and he explained that he was going to be away longer for some stupid volleyball tournament!To win cash!I couldn't believe him!He didn't text back again until my nine months of pregnancy, said he was going to be two more days until he left.I threw the phone against the wall and it just dropped,unbroken or scrathed,to the floor.

The next day,I was doodling in my sketchpad.I was just being myself and trying to have some fun.I was laying on my stomach when I felt a sharp pain in my no!Not again!I sat up and I knew what was happening.I tried to relax and breathe.I already threw a bag of clothes and stuff together a couple of weeks ago so I didn't have to worry about anything major.I grabbed the bag,grabbed my phone,and I called Jake."Hello?This is Jake!Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave a message,I will call back.I promise!Have a nice day and God Bless!"I hung up.I was agravated.I walked into the living room where one of the maids where."Excuse is anyone in the home?""Yes,ma'am! is in his is the only one here."Okay thanks.""Your welcome."I walked to his room and I felt a sharp pain.I knocked."Come in!"he hollered.I walked in and he was reading the news paper on his bed."Oh,hello,Anna!Is there a problem?""Yes,.I need to know what kind of doctor you are?""Oh I am a you ask?""Then you work with babies then?""Yes I do!I also give birth,why?""I need to ask a HUGE favor of you!""Anything,Anna!""Can you drive to the hospital?Oh!"I held my jumped out bed and ran to the came out in a flash in different clothes and grabbed his wallet and his grabbed my hand and took me to downstairs and to the garage.I had a couple of beeps from my phone and I god it was Jake!"Hello?""Hey!Did you call?""Yeah!I you still at the beach?""Nope.I'm angry about it,too!It got rained out,so we had to leave and we have to make up the game next month!So what do you need?""Where are you?""I'm on my way of the guys are coming back,too.I'm about fifteen minutes away from the house!Why?""Ah!I'm in labor again!Head to the hospital!"There was a pause."Ah!Jake!Are you there?""Yes,Anna!I'm here!I will meet you there.""We hung up and I called the said that they would be ready for me.

I got to the hospital and Jake,Alyssa,their whole family,and all of my friends and Jake's friends were waiting for me."Jake!Alyssa!""Anna!"they both followed close behind me as we headed to the wheelchair awaiting for me.I was waiting comfortly in the birthroom as I did last time,waiting for my nurses and doctors to come in."OH!Big contraction!"Jake and Alyssa squeezed my ,the doctors and nurses came was the same routine."Okay,!Are you ready?Twins!,on three then ,two,!"I pushed and struggled and screamed in was just so many tries that I finally pushed the first baby the second one was a couple of seconds later.I breathed in and out held my crying babies and I rocked them to were cleaned up and so was ,Jake lifted me up in sat me carefully,effortlessly,into the opening wheeled me down the hallway and straight past the waiting room."Shes fine!Here she comes!"Alyssa said.I came,holding stomach,crying tears of pure,awful, stood up once I showed up and showed me their pained looking faces."Jake!Can I talk to you for a minute?"I held out my arm for him."Hang on,Anna!I will be right there."He went over to his parents and started followed us and we got to the third floor from the bottom.I layed down in my opening bed,taking all of the food and medicine that came.I fell asleep from the medicine and I didn't wake up until two day later.

I was alone,which was a good thing.I didn't want to be alone,but I thought that being alone was for the entire day was nothing but visitor after visitor,after it was Jake's friends,then my friends,then his parents,then my dad and sister,then Jake's entire family of brothers and sisters came to see me and the day I got checked out was a very happy day for me!I was in the hospital for about a week!I got out with Jake and the first baby was a girl.I named her Andreia Lillian Tyler,and the second baby,a boy,I named,Carson Kyle headed to the house and I went in and took care of the babies.I changed their diapers,clothes,and fed slept everyday for the week.I stayed with them all the time while Jake hung out with his slept,and Alyssa and her mother,Crystal,took turns keeping an eye on had baby monitors everywhere you turned.I could tell there was about twenty of watched the babies for a couple of hours,so that I could get some sleep.I woke up from my nap five hours too they didn't seem to was taking a shower.I walked in on him and said,"Jacob Tyler!I am so upset with you right now!""Why?What did I do?""Thats just it Jacob!You didn't do,thats the problem!You never seem to want to help out with the babies at all!It makes me sick!And you never seem to have time for me anymore!Thats it!You sir,are taking care of these babies everyday,while I sleep.I can't sleep from now on,we take turns on feeding them,diapering them,and changing their clothes and giving them baths and putting lotion on if they cry at night,we take turns on checking up on them!"He kissed me on my lips and we started to make-out.

Five months later,I was working out,trying to lose the gut I developed when I was pregnant.I felt lord.I was positive again.I didn't tell Jake anything for five I told him that I needed to visit my family.I visited my dad and siser for about six months.I told them I was pregnant again and they promised to not knew,and so did my dad and sister,but nobody else knew that I was.I stayed away for seven and a half Alyssa threw me a baby shower at my except Jake and his friends knew that I was was in the middle of November,the perfect time for a baby shower,I guess.I found out that the baby was going to be a boy,and that I was going to name him,Preston Xavier Tyler.A month and a half later,I drove back to Jake's was playing baseball with his friends.I walked on to the field and sat in the dug hood was down,so nobody recognised saw that a fat chick with her hood down was watching the game was over,I walked out on to the field,still hood down.I walked up to Jake and said,"Hey,baby!Remember me?"I pulled my hood down and everybody gasped."ANNA!Is this why...you lied to me?"NO!I didn't was partially true!"He nodded."Oh how I have missed you!""No,Jake!I'm not!This will be the last time,I assure you!"I turned on my heels and walked away.

A week later,I drove to the hospital myself.I was alone,and very were waiting for drove up and so did were in there when I pushed the baby out,and once I wheeled out first,everyone stood up and clapped.I was holding my stomach again,crying tears of pain.I was sobbing most panting.I didn't even eat,I just took the medicine and slept the pain off.A couple of months later,I was laying down in bed.I woke up after a three hour nap and walked with Alyssa to the stayed there,weight did push-ups,sit-ups,crunches,flips,cart wheels,and I got on the tred mill and ran,jogged,and walked for a total of five I was done,I noticed that I had lost twenty pounds after that one work-out.I was very proud with myself.I went from a size sixteen,to a size eight.I was losing weight like there was no tomorrow.I did the same workout again that night.I was extremely tired once I went to bed.I took a quick shower and I layed down and fell morning,I woke up and I was very sore.I got on the weight scale and it said that I weighed a total of one hundred and four pounds.I needed to keep it that way.I was a size two again!Yay!I worked out in the gym everyday.I worked as hard as I could to make up for all of the times I was pregnant and couldn't deal with was my turn on baby duty.I cleaned them up and fed them and they went back to a year,Ava was going to start didn't go to pre-k,but I was determined to see what she would be twins were going to start pre-k as well.I was excited that they were so grown up.

Now that I was good with this many kids for awhile,I was happy that I could finally settle down with them and maybe even find a real good date to get married on.A year later,I was sending my kids off to school.I kissed the tops of their heads and they got in the limo and headed on their way.I walked back in to was still asleep,but I thought that he was going to wake up year was when he was going to start pre-k.I couldn't wait to get all of the kids out of the was working out,and I was going back to bed.I woke up again,with Preston on my side of the bed,telling me little things like,"Get up,mommy!Get up!"I sat up and pulled him up in the bed."Hey,Preston!Did you sleep well?"He nodded."Well,come on!Lets go eat!"I fixed him up a bowl of cereal and some juice in his sippee-cup.I drank a couple of glasses of coffee and then turned to clean up a mess that he could have once I turned around,I didn't see a single was rinsing out his bowl and he put soap in it ans scrubbed he finished his juice and then he washed his sippee-cup out as well.I gave him a bath and he just washed his hair and his body as if he has been doing all his life.I got out and dried ,he got dressed ina mtching outfit and he made his brushed his teeth and his he cleaned up the living room of toys and came in and took a shower."Daddy!"Preston cried once he saw Jake come in,clean and smiling."Hey,buddy!What have you been up to?""Nothing!""Oh,well,I need to talk to mommy about something,?"he nodded.

"Anna?I have major news for you!We are buying a house!With all of the money we have,we can afford to buy a house and move in it.A nice,two-story house.A big one!One that has enough space for a baseball field,football field,and an ice rink!Then we have a pool!Lets go looking today!"We looked and we found the perfect house!We bought it immediately and we paid everything off on the packed up all of the kids things,all of the bathroom things,all of my things,and we moved to the new unpacked everything we went back and packed up all of the furniture and everything else that belonged to last thing to go was Jake's stuff.I packed up everything of his and drove it to the new was packed and ready to unpacked everything with in a unpacked everything and we lived right in the same neighbor hood as Jake's parents.I heard that his parents were moving out of that house and getting something only people living with them now was Jake's youngest fourteen-year-old sister,Amy,Alyssa,and a couple of Jake's brother's and sisters.I was only got married when we were was summer of the kids had there birthday parties,and I was sitting in my bed thinking,how much I loved my life!Jake came in and said,"Hey,baby!Ready to go?""Yeah!"I walked out of the room and got in the just dropped all of the kids off at my dad's house for a couple of and I were going to Hawaii to have our seven months later,I came back to a baby another baby !That was five.I fainted.I was out most of the time.I was sick as a dog,but I pulled were sitting at home one day and I was feeling sharp pains in my stomach!"Oh God!Jake!"I heard a loud thud."Ouch!Yeah?""Its time!""What is."I hurried up the stairs and went in to pack the kids got in the car once I told them were all in and I was heading towards the car.I got in the front seat and turned the car came barreling through.

We were waiting in the just arrived with her family and my friends and Jake's friends and I was very was hours of pain.I finally pushed the last baby cleaned the babies all up and I said that the first two girls were named,Samantha Jaqueline Tyler,and the second girl was named,Naomi Franchesca next two were boys.I named them,Jackson James Tyler and the second boy,Isaac Thomas last baby/fifth,was named,Piper Paige of the babies were diapered,cleaned,clothed,and were sent straight to the baby nurses.I was holding my stomach, between sobs I said,"I..am...NEVER...EVER...doing that...EVER...AGAIN!"Jake walked out first,followed by Jake.I heard Alyssa say,"Shes fine!She had a tough time, is sobbing and crying her eyes out and please,no questions,and please don't make her already pained enough!"Jake was walking next to me.I came wheeling guy stopped,as stood up and smiled and cheered me on.I just sobbed my painful sobs.I gave them a sad look.I couldn't stop crying!

The next couple of months were pure heck!I took care of all of the kids.I sent the kids in school to boarding school for a year in Africa.I took care of the five babies with the help of they started walking and talking,that's when things got were all seven years old.I was thirty-four.I couldn't believe how old I years ago,I found out that I was ever since then,I have had babies.A lot of oldest child,Ava,was and Carson,my second oldest twins,were both were coming fourth oldest,Preston,was turning thirteen this year and my first two girls of the quintuplets,Samantha and Naomi,second two boys of the quintuplets,Jackson and Isaac,and the last girl of the quintuplets,Piper,were all turning eight this year.I was thrilled that Ava was going to move in with her boyfriend,Andreia and Carson were going to take driver's ed in high school,Preston was going to be in the eighth grade,and all of my quintuplets were going to stay for five years at an African boarding was going to be home schooled on a computer for the eighth grade and I was going to be with Jake for the long while.I sent the twins and quintuplets to boarding school just last week for a couple of weeks,so now there was,Jake,Ava,Preston,and house felt was January,the perfect time to be sending people back from the was a cheerleader,and she was very popular at day she came home and said,"Hey,mom!Can I talk to you for a minute?""Sure honey!What's up?""I mean alone!Quietly!""Oh sure!"We walked into the kitchen and she sat up on the kitchen counter.

FROM AVA'S POINT OF VIEW!

I turned around,facing my looked very eager to hear what I was going to say."Okay,mom!This is major news and you cannot tell dad!You hear me?""What is this major news?""Do you remember my boyfriend,Clark?""Yes!Nice boy!I like him!""Well you see,I'm pregnant!""I'm gonna kill him!Wait you're...WHAT!"She sat down at the table and we had a long talk about said,"Honey,you're too young to be thinking about this kind of stuff!Please don't make the same mistakes that I made!""I didn't mean to,but he has such a way with people!""I know what you was the way your dad was."She smiled."Ew!Mom!Thats gross!So you're not gonna tell him?""No I'm not!""Oh good!""You are!""No I am not!Mom,I can't!He'll kill me!And then Clark!No way!""Then I will.I need to talk to him anyways."She stood up and walked out of the kitchen."Mom!No!"

FROM ANNA'S POINT OF VIEW!

I walked upstairs to my bedroom to where Jake was laying down on the bed."Hey,baby!"He said cheerfully."Hey,honey!"I climbed up on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me."Wow!You smell good!"He leaned down towards me and I held up my hand."Don't even think about it!You know what this leads to!""Fine!Be that way!""Oh but you know where we can do that at?The house on the island!I would love to go there again!""Sure!How about this spring break?"I nodded."By the way,Ava is in big trouble!She has a problem and I'm going to kill her boyfriend!""Why?What did he do?Did he hit her?Oh I will kick his-""No!He didn't necessesarily hit her but they were having some fun in bed of you know what I mean!""No!Is she...?""YES!SHE IS!Mybaby girl's pregnant!"I had a couple of tear roll down my face but other than that,they were angry tears.

Jake rushed to the door and flung it open."AVALYN ELIZABETH TYLER!GET OUT HERE NOW!"he walked out of her room,in a very tight tank top and some too short denim face was red and she was breathing really hard.I walked towards her in my slippers and the door was shut."Why are you dressed like that?And why are you breathing so hard?""Oh..um...I was...um...working out...you know like...sit-ups and...push-ups...and yoga!I was...doing...yoga!Yeah!It was fun!"I grabbed her door and it was locked."Why is your door locked?""Oh,I guess I accidently locked it!"I stood back and kicked the came down and I walked in."Dang,Anna!How did you manage to do that?""Anger and the fact of having a lot of kids!Pregnancy and giving birth makes you strong!"I looked around the room and there was no one in here.I looked over at the window and it was was a rope tied to it.I looked out the window and nobody was there.I looked over at the closet and yanked the door was, boyfriend.

I yanked him out and said,"What the hell were you doing in my daughter's closet?""I was just visiting.""And your face is red,too!And you're panting!Were you two?""NO!"they answered together."Clark!I think it would be best if you left,now!Or I will call the cops!And you young lady,are grounded and Clark!I will be calling your parents and they will be probably grounding you."He walked out the door and I turned to Ava."Avalyn Elizabeth Tyler!I have never been so disappointed in you!And you are getting an abortion!""No,mom!Please!I want to keep this baby!Dad!""Hey don't look at me!You are lets T.V.,cell phone,computer,music,car,friends,boyfriend,or any other priveleges for the rest of your miserable little life!""And you will never be seeing him again!"We walked out of the house and we had two bodyguards guard her at the door,and one at the and I loved each other a lot!We fell asleep that night,me in his arms.

Once spring break arrived,we headed to the had so much fun surfing and swimming in the got on the yacht and sailed out to sea in some very elegant had dinner and we danced."Jake this is very romantic!I love this!"He smiled."I have my moments."He leaned down and picked up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he twirled started making slid his hands down my back then back up towards the zipper of my dress."Don't!Even!Think!About it!""What?Your on birth control aren't you?""Yes,but that isn't the most effective thing out there!""Come on,Anna!Please?Its our honeymoon!""Fine!But don't do anything stupid!"He smiled and laughed while zipping down my zipper on my -way through mid-kiss,my cell phone rang.I grabbed it while Jake was kissing my said it was home."Hello?"I said."Mom!"It was Ava."Avalyn!I thought we said no phone.""Yeah,but mom!This is an emergency!"she was sobbing into the phone,crying."Ava!Ava!Please,calm down!What is the emergency!""Some of the quintuplets...ran out of the house from me.I was in the kitchen and the next thing I knew,I heard my car they drove down the road and I was chasing them!Well they..."she started sobbing again."Ava!Tell me!What did they do?Jake, it!Ow,Jacob!""What?"he asked.I held up my index finger,giving him the sign of to wait a minute."Ava!What did they do?""They crashed into a tree!Mom!Their all in the hospital,having surgery!"It felt like the ship was sinking."Mom?Are you there?"".God!Avalyn Elizabeth Tyler!How could you let this happen?"Now I was the one sobbing and crying."Mom!I'm so so sorry!I'm at the hospital right now!We just got here!Please!Hurry!"The line went dead.

My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest."Jake!Head back to shore!Now!""Why?"he asked disappointed."Just do it!"I was headed back and we packed our bags got on the plane and I explained everything to him."So they are in surgery?And Ava was suppossed to be watching them?"I nodded,tears springing from my eyes."Well,,stop the are going to be fine!I hope!"I layed my head on his shoulder and he rested his headon fell asleep on the dark was five in the morning once we got headed straight to the got out of the car and jogged we got to the receptionist,I said,"Is there children in this hospital by the last name of Tyler?""Yes ma' are all having surgery from a car aren't good though ma' of them are stuck together with a branch through them like a chiscabob."My eyes grew wide and I turned to look at Jake who was doing the same."How is the surgery going?Can they get the branch out?""They got the branch out three hours went in to see what the damage was and it was says here on the surgery's information board that their bodies will shut down with in a week if they don't fix the damages.""Oh my god!Jake!""Thank-you!What floor?""Your rooms are on the sixth you must wait in the waiting room.""Okay."We ran for the elevator and I was hyperventilating."Anna? least they got the branch out!""Yes,but there is a huge chance that they don't make it!""True!But we just have to hope and pray!Thats all we can do!"I nodded.

The elevator stopped at the floor and opened walked out and I saw Jake's family,his friends,my dad and sister,and Ava with all of the other children."AVA!"I screamed."Mom!"I ran to her and hugged her in a bone crushing hug."Oh,Ava!How could you let this happen?Don't you know that my own children have a huge chance of dying?""No,mom!They never told us!They haven't said anything to any of us!Most of the doctors and nurses are with them,doing the surgery!""Well the receptionist told us what they have done so far down on the first floor.""What?What did she tell you?"asked Crystal,Jake's mom.I turned to everyone and said,"They got the branch out three hours ago."Everyone sighed with relief and cheered.I held up my index finger." are now looking around for the are major said if those damages are fixed soon,with in a week,their bodies will shut down!"Everyone gasped.I sat down and looked at Jake's four brothers and five all stood up,said their good-byes,and left without another word."I told them that they should go home to their families and we will be is going to stay, your sake,Anna!"I came over and sat by 's friends all left, dad walked over and said that he and Gina were going home,too.I was left with Jake,Alyssa,their parents,and my kids.

The surgery lasted two days.I was very upset.I haven't left the hospital for that long.I was all alone at the hospital when a nurse and a doctor came to the waiting were taking off their masks and gloves and asked,"Tylers?"I stood up."I'm the mother of the Tyler children.""Yes,?We have some news about the surgery is you might want to sit down for this."said the was a nurse,a woman,sat down in front of me and said,"?We have some bad children...didn't make it.""What?What are you talking about?Of course they made it!I don't understand?WHAT?""We are very sorry for your lose,.Very,extremely we couldn't save tried shocking them,but the line went straight,meaning their passing.I'm so,so sorry,.We will give you some time."They stood up and walked away."Wait!Can I see them?Please?Just one last time,just so I can say goodbye?"They sighed,but nodded.I followed them in and they motioned for me to wait.I called Jake and told him to get the others together, said he would and we hung let me in the room with the children.I looked at their bloody bodies."Oh,Samantha!Jackson!Oh,NO!"I started sobbing and crying.I was alone with them."NO!They can't be!This isn't real!This is only a dream."I hugged them and their blood was all over me."NO!"I sobbed.

The doctors came in and pulled me away."NO!NO!LEAVE US ALONE!NO!NOT MY BABIES!NOOOOOO!"I screamed,kicking and jerking myself around,trying to get towed me to the waiting room and Jake texted me,saying they were in the elevator,almost elevator doors opened,and I had blood all over my face was puffy and red and doors opened and Jake and everyone else came out,laughing and joking all stopped and stared at me and the blood all over me."Anna!What...no!NO!"Jake came sprinting over and I hugged my bloody body.I jerked free and ran back to the room.I started grabbing the bodies,trying to pick them doctors and nurses came in,dragging me away."NOOOO!LEAVE ME ALONE!THOSE ARE MY BABIES!NOT THEM!PLEASE!NNOOOOO!"I was twisting around just as came and grabbed me from threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the room.I was kicking and screaming and hitting him."JACOB!PUT ME DOWN,NOW!"He didn't was staring at the people that came with finally put me down and I ran away from him.I ran back to the kids room and grabbed a scalpel.I was trying to cut my throat,but some pain stopped was a syringe full of medicine.I walked drunkily out of the room and to the waiting room.I was getting drowsy and all of our friends and family were watching me in horror.I finally collapsed,unconscious.

I woke up at home the next day.I raised up and grabbed my was burning."Jake?"I croaked."Anna?Thank god,your okay!"he came running over and hugged me lightly."What happened?All I remember was having a dream of Samantha and Jackson,dead!""That wasn't a dream,honey!It was real!It all happened last night."I shook my head."I know that don't worry.I'm not going to act like I did last night.""There is one more thing honey.""What?""Ava and Preston ran away last jumped off hotel building and she Preston followed right behind 're gone,Anna!""What?I can't believe this!All of my children commited suicide?"He nodded."Who all is left?""Andreia,Carson,Naomi,Isaac,and Piper.""Oh my god!Well we need to have the funerals all on the same day."I organized a big funeral and everyone that we knew and didn't know was there.I said my regrets,loves,stories,memories,and then I sang a song."This song is called"My Immortal,"and I wrote it a couple of days ago."I played the song for everybody and they all cheered at the end of it!I let everyone else have their turn and then we drove to the caskets were all lifted by my dad,Jake's dad,Jake,and all of Jake's friends and borthers.I cried the whole preacher said the final words and we all said our hopes and prayers and we all watched them be sent into the earth."If you would all like to hear another song from me,then head back to the church.I would like to end this heartache."Everyone nodded and everyone went back to the church as I asked.

I walked in and Jake asked."Anna?What are you doing?""Your not the only one with a broken heart,Jake."I walked up to the microphone and said,"The only reason I am singing this song is because my heart hurts,and I'm doing this for Ava to tell her that I love her before she goes up to heaven with that beautiful child that she could have had."I started sobbing but it subsided when the music started."This song is called,"What Hurts The Most,".I sang my song for her and many my songs were all over,everyone cheered for me!Aunt Stefani came up and asked me to came back to L.A. with her.I accepted and me and Jake went with asked me to perform my song,"What Hurts The Most,"for a bunch of people and they loved went back home and I couldn't stop thinking about them.i cried all of the time and I sang all the time while crying."I can take the rain on the roof of this empty don't bother me-"I started crying and sobbing and I couldn't came in and saw me crying tried to comfort crash sight was just a mile from the I think about them I keep saying,"I should have been there to stop them!""Now there is nothing you could have done really,Anna!It was their time to go!You can't keep blaming this on yourself!""I can!And I need to see them.I need to go!"I got up and ran out the door.I ran to my car.I knew it was the lowest one was perfect!It was raining really perfect!I got in and drove as fast as I could down the road.I realized that I was being followed by Jake.I watched as I waved and said,"I love you!And good bye!"

Once I got to the crash scene,I slammed on my brakes and car started flipping!This is what I wanted.I turned to see Jake one last was driving really fast and he slammed on his car stopped moving and I went flying through the windshield and I landed in a tree, knocked the breath out of me."ANNA!"Jake screamed."ANNA!WHERE ARE YOU?"he cried.I saw him look at my car and he saw that I was shot out of the wind shield.I lost my balance and fell out of the tree and on to the saw me and ran to my side."Anna?"he asked."NO!"I screamed.I got up and ran.I ran back to the house and ran inside.I went up to my room and climbed out the window.I saw Jake pull up and he looked up and saw me."NO,ANNA!NO!"But it was too late.I jumped off the house and Jake ran up and caught me.I fell on top of him and it knocked the breath out of both of us."JAKE!"I rolled off him and started to get up.I sarted to run but he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back down."OW!"I screamed in pain.I hit him on the arm."ANNA!YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!YOU CAN'T BLAME YOURSELF FOR THEIR DEATH!IT DOESN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT!SO JUST GIVE IT A REST!"he was shaking me when he said this.I got up and walked into the followed me.I started packing my bags.i packed the kids bags and put them in a car.I grabbed all of the kids and put them in the car as well."Anna?What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving!Now!"I started to back out but Jake stopped me."Anna?Wait!You can't just leave me!This is not the right thing to do!""I'm going home to Tennessee to my family!My dad and sister are there and I'm going there so please just stop!"I drove away and we got to the airport and boarded the plane.I called my family and told them why I was we arrived,I rented a truck and threw all of the bags in the bed of ,Carson,Naomi,Isaac,and Piper all got in and I got in the driver's truck was only the front seat,no it was very tight.I drove all the way to the walked in the house and I hugged everybody!So did the all got settled in our weeks later,Jake arrived.I secretly went to see him to tell him to go home,but he apologized,and so did drove us out to a nearby meadow and it had dark clouds talked a lot to each other and drove us back to the he did,my dad came running out and he yanked me away from Jake."GO AWAY!YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"he roared."No dad!""I don't want to hear it!Now go away or I will call the cops to arrest you!NOW GO!"he sighed and drove away.I knew what was going to rain started pouring down.I ran after him,away from my saw me and slammed on his tried to pull over,but the rain made the truck slip!"JAKE!"i truck started rolling!Oh no!My cousin,Billy Joe,pulled up and yanked me in his truck.I cried the whole way back.I was in my room,packing my dad and Aunt Dianna were in the was sitting on my bed and he was standing in the doorway.

Turned out,Jake was dead at the crash scene.I cried my eyes out.A few days later,my song was played on the radio by a band called,"Rascal Flatts,".I flew back to California with my kids.I called everyone that he knew there to his parents was chatting and sitting there in their living room when suddenly,I started crying,sobbing."Anna?What's wrong?"Alyssa asked."Its all my fault.I should have never left!Its all my fault!"i sobbed louder."Oh,Anna!Please!It isn't your fault about the kids!""Yes,it is!If I never have left!They wouldn't be...gone!"I sobbed louder."And Jake wouldn't have chased me down to Tennessee if I didn't try to kill myself for them having had died!And that's just it!We apologized to each other there and we went to a nearby meadow and we hung out there and talked about he drove me back to my aunt's house where the kids and my dad and sister were my dad threatened him to leave or he would call the cops!Jake left without another word and it was raining really hard.I chased down the road after saw me and stomped on the brakes!""So,Anna?What happened?"I sobbed as loud as ever."Its all my tried to pull over but he turned the truck around!It rolled!And crashed!""So,Anna?Where is Jake?"asked his worried mother,Crystal.I sobbed."ANNA?WHERE IS JAKE?"cried was on the other couch across from me."HE'S DEAD,ALYSSA!DON'T YOU GET IT!HE'S DEAD!"I sobbed so loud that it shook the was starting to get puffy."He's...no!No!NO!HE CAN'T BE!NOOOOO!"she cried.

At his funeral,I had a speech that I shared last."I know that this may seem all my fault and I know people always tell me that I have to stop blaming myself,and Jake was one of those was so kind,smart,funny,and dangerously goodlooking!But he never lied to it was very rare that he lied,but he always was honest.I met him,at my cousins was the Best Man and I was the Maid of offered to take me back tohis place to get changed and to go to the we happened to have stayed at his house for what seemed a long finally went to the party and had a dance battle and my tean went back to his place to have a he was always there for me,except for when I was giving birth the first few I always and will always love him,no matter what!And so I would like to dedicate this next song to him!For making my life a roller coaster,but always being faithful to me and the kids!"I sang "What Hurts The Most,"for I played another song for him."This song is called,"Everytime We Touch,".Then my last song for the time being is called,"My Immortal,"!During a part in the song,"Everytime We Touch,"we had a projecter of him came out for the ending of the stayed there through the last song,too!

Then,just as I got off the stage,Andreia got up there."Andreia!What are you doing?"I hissed."Fixing to everybody,but I'm fixing to start singing now!If thats one was inspired by my dad!I loved him and always will because he was a really great dad!So this next song is called,"When I Look At You!"She started to sing and my eyes filled up with the song was of my kids got up there and started to sing a song called,"Send It On".Naomi and Isaac started out singing and the others got in after ,Piper and Carson started singing a song called,"Before The Storm".They were reinacting the crash was storming there when he passed and Piper was being me and Carson was being hurt to say his name,but we got funeral was over,we went back to the house and chilled 's family and friends came back with us and we hung out."I still can't believe he's gone!It shouldn't have went down like this!""Don't sweat it,gurl!It was his time to go!"said Sam.I started seeing blurry ,my eyes opened.

I realized I was screaming my head off.I looked around the room and my clock and it read nine thirty in the ran in the room and said,"Anna!What is the matter?""Oh,Jake!Your alive!"I realized I was sobbing and crying into his shirt."Uh...yeah!I am!And so are you!Now why are you crying?""I was having the most awful dream!It was a nightmare!""Well what was it about?""That we had lots of kids together and the last set of kids were quintuplets and two of them passed away in a car accident and our oldest and fourth oldest kids commited suicide by jumping off a hotel!""Oh!Then why did you say,'I'm alive'?""Because I took the remaining kids to Tennessee because I was trying to kill myself and you started screaming at me and it was a big fight so I packed up the kids and went to Tennessee to live with my dad,sister,and the rest of my you showed up in Tennessee two weeks later and we apologized to each other and we hung out in a field and once we got back to the house my dad told you to go away!Well you went away,I chased after you,you stomp on the brakes of the truck you were in,try to pull over but accidently turn all the way around making the truck roll,killing you!It was sad,and I thought my life was taken away from me!Oh Jake!Now I can do this!"I gave him a big kiss on the kissed me back and I pulled away.I realized that I had fallen asleep right after the baseball game and didn't wake up until the next day and I first dreamt of him driving me home to my dad!

I then realized that my dad was probably freaking out about the whole thing,but Jake said that he was cool with it.I spent the whole day with and stuff.I had to go back to school the next day,but I didn't want to think about that."Jake?Can I ask you something?"I asked while laying on the bed with his arms around me."Anything."he answered."We should go somewhere,.Just me and do you think?""Well we barely know each other.""Yeah,but that dream just made me feel like I have known you my entire life!I just feel that I can trust you,you know?"he next couple of months were me and him have been together for about five in a half months knew each other like the back of your day,I was singing a song that was in my dream.I was humming and then I was taking a shower at Jake's.I was singing the actual words and Jake walked in on me on purpose."Wow!You sure can sing!Sing it again!Maybe me and the guys can write the music and you sing it."I sang my song for ran out the bathroom and I guess he went to his worked on the music for weeks,trying to make sure everything was one day,they needed me out there to sing the we shot a took us months to get the video just right.

In the video,I played the girl whose boyfriend died in a car accident after the girls father made him played the boyfriend and his friends are the guys some reason one day,I ran out of the house and ran.I didn't stop running until I reached Jake's neighborhood.I ran to his house and I saw him on the baseball field.I ran to the baseball and all of his friends saw me stopped playing and stared at me.I was crying as I was running.I ran on to the field and stopped.I dropped down on the ground,panting.I looked around for was running towards me."Anna?What the he-"I held up my index finger."Please,help me!Don't leave me!Never me!""I never leave you,Anna!What are you talking about?"I fell over,passed out.I realized that I had been drinking.I woke up,in Jake's bed,sick.I couldn't even raise my head.I looked around and Jake was there."Hey,Anna!How do you feel?""Dead!"I gave him a kiss on the passionate."Feel better?""I'm in a hangover!I need to go!"I raised up and cried in pain."Ugh!I need to go home.I don't feel so good!""Well,Anna!You can't just leave!I mean,stay here,sleep it off!I don't want you to leave!""Please,Jake!I just need to go home!"He sighed.I got up again and cried in pain once again,but I just stood up and walked to the door,Jake helping there the whole way.I had to grip the doorway,so Jake just picked me up and almost let my head hit the ground but caught me just in time and grinned a sarcastic grin."Jerk."I muttered as I smacked him on the back of his laughed.

I got home and took a couple of tylenols and fell asleep.I woke up again the next day.I got up and dressed for came by and took me to school since we went to the same school and arrived at the school and people were parked his car and helped me out."Do you still feel sick?"he asked.I nodded."Yeah.I still have a headache.I never really drink,or was nasty and I'm never smoking again!And drinking was awful!Well a couple of drinks weren't that bad but getting drunk isn't worth it!Never do that again,Jacob!"He grinned."Why are you smiling?You know how pi-""Don't!I know that your upset and angry!But lets look at our can go on and on about the matter,or we can live in the moment and move on!I choose move on!What do you say?""Do I really have a choice?""Okay!Moving on!""Hey,Jakey!"called Jake's friends,Sam,Marcus,Jack,Nathan,Oliver,Alex,Aaron,Ian,Isahiah,Cameron,Jackson,Kyle,Thomas,Logan,Jason,and all came over and jumped all over was smiling and laughing and talking to looked at me and Jack said,"Hey,who's chick?Let's jump her!""Whoa,whoa,whoa!That's my girl!You are NOT,touching,my girl!Understood braineyack?"Jake threatened."Yeah,I hear ya,Jakey!Down get your boxers in a THAT,for your girl to do!Hahahahahahahaha!"Him in his friends started laughing."Come on,Anna!Lets go to class.""Oooohhhh!Look guys!We have a hater on our hands."I turned around and said,"Yeah?And do you have a girlfriend that you love to be with?"Jack looked surprised." for me to know,and you to find out!""So I guess that means no since you have this,weird look on your face and it says,or LOOKS like its saying in your mind,'Wow!This chick is on to me!RUN!'.Am I correct?""Oooohhhhh!You got served!"called the other guys."Man,Jakey!You sure can pick 'em!""Thanks!Now watch your mouth before I cream you again on the baseball field!"called Jake over his shoulder."Ooooohhh!You got served again!"the guys cried.

We walked in and we kissed our goodbyes and headed off into two different directions.I was walking to class when this guy named,Travis,grabbed my arm."Hey,Anna!What are you doing this Saturday?""Oh,I don't know,?""Oh,I was just wondering,you know.I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?""Oh,geez,Travis.I would love to but I can't!""Well,why not?""Because I have a boyfriend!""Yo,Anna!"called came up and put his arm around my shoulder."Whatcha doin' with this clown?""Him!This is your boyfriend.""Travis,no-""Why, a matter of fact,I am her a problem with that?"he asked."Oh,no!I just didn't know!See ya later,Anna!"And he strode off."SAM!I can't believe you just did that!"He was laughing."Oh,come on,Anna!That bozo is not the kind of guy to be around is the type that beat up girls.I know you don't want that!Plus,your with Jake!And if you told that creep that you were going out with Jakey,then Jake could get beat up by them!Big time!Do you realize what you could have done?""Well,no!Not really!But thanks for sticking up for me!""No problem.I saw that idiots face and knew what he was just wants to get in your pants!Thats all he wants!He was going to use you like a towel and throw you away,used,in a dirty clothes hamper!That isn't something you should have to deal with!"I nodded.I said my goodbye and walked to class.

School was a drag.I got to see Jake at lunch and he was sitting with all of his friends,but they didn't seem to mind."So,Jakey?Are you playing baseball again this afternoon?""You know it!Why wouldn't I?Other than Anna of course!I have a study hall next period and I'm heading to the library to look for help with a couple of projects!Maybe I could just pay some deeb to do my work for me!Yeah,thats what I'll do!""JACOB!I can't believe you!"I got up and walked to the trash cans to throw my lunch away.I walked to the library and started working on my projects.I was a straight A student,and I wanted to keep it that way.I never missed a day of school,even if I was sick.I had five projects to do and I finished three of them.I was a very hard worker.I had a week to do them,and I was almost study hall bell rang and I was finishing up my fourth I turned them in tomorrow,I would get extra credit.I finally started working on my last project,it was the smallest one I had,but I was halfway through with it when Jake came in with his friends.I just ignored them and kept on saw me and walked over."Anna?I was just kidding!We were just joking around!We do that all the time!""Thats fine, okay.I'm trying to work though so do you mind?"They all nodded and walked off.I finished my projects and carefully,slowly,and thoroughly,went back over them ten times before I was completely bell rang for the end of study hall and I gathered my books and walked to my locker.I exchanged books and binders and folders,and then walked off to my next classes.I had four more classes of the day.

The last class was Geology,one of my best and easiest head was pounding,but I ignored the back was killing me,my head hurt,I was in a terrible hangover,and I was extremely tired!I have never experienced something like this the bell rang for the end of the day,I was hurt my ears,but I was okay.I walked to my locker and met Jake was smiling a playful smile.I walked up to him and gave him a pained facial expression."What's wrong,Anna?"he asked,concerned."Hangover."I said simply."Ah!Well how about you come back to my place and let my dad take a look at knows about the party and the drinking and really doesn't approve of it,but he said he won't tell your dad.""Thank-you.I was really hoping that you would take me home,but I guess this is for the best."I grabbed my homework and books and everything out of my locker and we walked out to Jake's was sitting in the back,talking on the phone to her boyfriend in fluent French.I got in the front seat and layed my head back against the wonderful leathered turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred to was driving down the road with the car's hood thought it would help me kept quiet, was rubbing circles back and forth in the palm of my was very relaxing to me.

We arrived to the house and I was half asleep.I couldn't really feel or hear I could tell was that Jake was carrying me out of the car and into the house very seemed that,Kenneth,Jake's dad,was waiting for me in Jake's living layed me down in his bed and Kenneth started woke me up and sat me checked my eyes and then he felt my head.I had a put an ice pack on my forehead and took my was one hundred and three kept the ice pack on my head for a half hour and then checked my temperature turned to normal.I was checked my heart beat,my pulse,put pressure to some parts of my head,stomach,and back."Well, like you are very lucky!Its just a bad much will subside in a day or like you just need to be in a quiet,temperate controled room for a day.I suggest you stay home from school you can spend the night here.I will call your dad."I nodded."Thank-you,Kenneth!""Your welcome,Anna!"He walked out the room and called my walked in and saw me in the bed.I was freezing,so I got under the came over to my side and said,"How do you feel?""Like crap.""Yeah.I actually know the feeling.""How?Have you been drunk before?""Yeah.I was drunk when you I actually got arrested once for being drunk and getting into a fight.""Wow!You are such a devil!"I teased."Yeah,so don't mess with me!"he teased right back.I then cried in pain."Anna?What's wrong?""Ugh!I feel something burning!"I came strodding back in."Don't the injection goes in and sits for a couple of it spreads through the entire body!The pain will stop when its done spreading."I screamed in pain."Ahhhhh!"Jake was looking back and forth between Kenneth and me."Dad!Please!What should I do?""Nothing needs to be done now, will just be in pain for a little while.I know its painful for the both of you,but I need to wisk Jake away from you for just a minute.""But-""Don't worry!Alyssa will be here!"Perky,little Alyssa walked into the room and shut the door behind was just me and her."So,Anna?Just relax and happy,calming wonderful,nice,good,charming,thoughts to calm you the only way!"I thought about me and the beach,late in the calmed me down and my screaming pain was gone and the burning feeling,was going last words spoken were from Alyssa."Sleep tight,Anna!"

I was asleep the entire night and most of the day the following day.I looked at a clock and it said it was seven o' was at his desk,doing his projects."Jake?"I turned around and stood up and came to bent down on the ground to be eye level with me."Hey,how do you feel?"he whispered." head doesn't hurt so much anymore,and my back and stomach pains are gone!So I guess tomorrow I will be back to school,doing making-up work!"He smiled."Well,I'm really sorry about the whole,drunk,hangover,missing-a-day-of-school-thing.I really am!Please forgive me!""Of course I forgive you,Jake!Why wouldn't I?"He smiled and I gave him a kissed me back and then pulled away."Jake?I need to go home."He helped me up and carried me family was in the front room visiting with each saw us and smiled."Hey,Anna!How do you feel?"" very sleepy,but I'm sure I will be 's taking me home so I guess I will be fine."I answered sat me in the car and he drove me carried me in the house and helped me get my things ready for got me something to eat from the kitchen and I washed the dishes that I used and came back in.I had aready taken a shower,blow dryed and combed my hair,brushed my teeth,and got into some pajamas.I sat on my bed, dad and sister weren't went out to eat dinner and to have came to me and we made-out.I started tugging at his shirt but he stopped me."Not tonight, me,I want to,but I need to get going.I love you,and sweet dreams.I will come pick you up tomorrow night!""Night,Jake!I love you,too,baby!"We kissed one last time and Jake left.I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for came by and picked me up as got to school and I actually had an amazing day long,I paid attention in class and then,once the bell rang,I knew it was the last day of were having a fund raiser that afternoon and I volunteered to sing.I had a band and everything.I sang lots of songs!I got up on stage and said,"Whats up,Seniors?"Everyone cheered."Are you guys ready to listen to some good music?Or are you all just going to stand there like bumps on a log?"They cheered again."Alright then!Here we go!Lets kick it guys!"They band started playing.I played for fund raiser lasted until seven that night,but I played until ten cheered and then they all left.I helped pack up all of the equipment and then I helped take down all of the rides,stands,and load everything was gone,and it was midnight by the time I got ready to go home,but we didn't go ,we went out,to a party at Jackson' kept shoving glasses of beer,wine,anything and EVERYTHING alcoholic.I didn't drink any of ,I just drank a few beers and then I tried a glass of was the worst thing that I have ever tasted.I took a sip of it and then immediately spit it out."Yuck!Gross!Marcus!""Yeah,I know!Its nasty!I hate it!I don't know why they make it!""So alcoholics can feel better about themselves!"I near me that was listening bursted out laughing."Some party,Jackson!""Thanks!Why don't you and Jake get a room?"I grabbed me by my waist and started making-out with that saw us,whistled and"ooed," and "awed,".We made-out for a long time until Jackson came over and said,"Guys!Get out of here!Man,NOW!"I pulled away from Jake and said,"Why?""Because!The cops are here!Get out of here,NOW!"I heard the sirens."GO!"he grabbed my hand and yanked me down the long hallway,toward the front door."Jake!Thats where they will be!We need to go out back!"We headed out ran through the back door and we ran around car was right hoped in and Jake was driving down the road before the cops even pulled on to the drove us all the way to the other side of the rich neighborhood and parked in front of the heard a siren coming down the street."Jake!"I cried."Come on!"He grabbed my hand and we jumped out of the cop car saw us and pulled up in front of the other cop cars were behind the first cop car guy got out of his cruiser and yelled,"Freeze!Put your hands where I can see them!"We stopped in the yard and we raised our arms above us.

The cops came and got us on the ground.I was the first to be taken up."You two are under arrest!Anything you say,can and will be against you in the court of have the right to have an you don't have one,then one will be assigned to you!"They put the hand cuffs on me started slammed him down on one of the put the hand cuffs on him and sat him in a different police car then me.I saw his parents come out and the police explained to them."Excuse me?"cried his cop cars drove us to the police went back the way they saw the other people at the all got punched Marcus in the face and he got tasered for it.I flinched and looked arrived at the police took me in and started questioning me."Now,Miss you understand why you were arrested?""Not ."I answered."You were arrested for being at a party,with a lot of alcohol,and being under age,drinking ,you can tell us the truth,or we can have a test to see if you have been drinking tonight or ,Miss you been drinking tonight?"I nodded."Yes,I have.""What have you drank tonight,Miss Barnes?""A couple of beers and a sip of vodka."The police officer wrote that down on his clipboard."And,Miss that all you have drunken?"" is all.""-you for your .You will be released into a cell until we are ready to give you your one phone will be about half an hour before you get your friend,,is in questioning now, parents said they are on their way to bail him out of you are lucky,you may get out as well."I took me to a cell full of other people.I sat down on the seat and layed my head back.

My friend,Kayla Huntington came over and said,"You too,huh?"I nodded." and Jake both!We drove to his house and they followed !My dad is so gonna kill me if he finds out!""Yeah,my folks,too!I am so grounded!"Just as she said this,Jake came didn't look to good, looked like he just came out of a took the hand cuffs off of him and threw him in.I stood up and caught him."Jake?Baby are you okay?"I asked."Yeah.I'm fine."He mumbled."What's the matter?""I got wouldn't let me talk and I stood up and refused to sit back down...and they tasered me."We sat down and I held his head against my chest."Oh,baby!I'm sorry!Don't worry!They told me your parents are on their way!And I'm so dead when I get home!"Then,a police officer came and said,". are getting bailed go!"We all went out and I saw Jake's unhappy parents waiting for us."Jacob Tyler!I am so disappointed in you!"cried his mother."I know and I'm sorry!""Apologies later!We are driving these girls home and then you are so getting your chastisement when we get home!"They dropped Kayla off they went to my leaned down and kissed me a little too hard on my lips.I thanked his parents for the ride and got out."Bye!"I said and I shut the door and walked dad was waiting for -oh!"Anna Barnes!I can't believe you got arrested!You are so me the phone!"I handed him my cell phone and then I went to my grounded me for two months!What a rip!

I stayed in my room the whole grounding.I didn't break a single rule,and I got handed me my phone and I texted Jake immediately."Hey!R u still grounded?I'm not n e more!yay!R u?"I sent the text and he texted back."Nope!just got ungrounded yesterday!come over and we can hang out n tha pool!i need 2 c u!ASAP!"I smiled at his text.I grabbed my bathing suit and pulled a cover-up over it.I got in my car and drove over to his greeted me in his living ran over to me and kissed me fiercly on my made-out for what seemed like hours!He finally pulled away and we went out and made-out in the pool!After our reunion,he pulled me up on top of him on a stayed in the pool for five minutes after that and he took me upstairs to his room."I am so glad that we are ungrounded and back to lip and face are healing up and I'm happy about that!"He started doing a little victory dance and I laughed at that."Yeah well,I have to go in an dad said I have a curfew now!Eleven o' clock!Big deal!I hate that!"Jake nodded and sat down next to just got out of the shower and I got up and got shower felt so good and I was ready to relaxed my overworked muscles and I felt happy again.I washed my hair,body,face,and I shaved my legs and got out and dried off.I was one hundred percent sqeaky clean.I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top.I blow-dryed my hair to perfection and put my hair in a sideways ponytail.I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom and layed down on Jake's chest."Hey,baby!"He kissed me lightly on the lips and we kept on watching the T.V.I started getting some texts from Kayla."hey r u there?im not grounded ne more!whoo-hoo!wanna go shopping tomorro?""i spending tha day with jake at his r going 2 play 2 come?its loads of fun!""sure time?""idk.i will call u and let u know.""'kay!"I stopped texting and said,"Ugh!I'm hungry!My stomach hurts!Can we grab a bite to eat,baby?"" some pizza and drinks?""Yum!"I kissed his nose and grabbed the phone.I called the pizza place and ordered two pepperoni pizzas and a 2-liter ate our food and watched a romantic movie."Anna?Do you want to go away with me this weekend?Just the two of us?""Sure!I would love to!Let me tell my dad!"I called my dad to let him know that I was going out of town with hesitated about the idea but then said it was okay."I invited Kayla to come over tomorrow to play baseball with us.I hope thats okay?"He grinned."Of course,baby!I'd love to have her play.I'm sure the boys would love her over,too!"I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose and turned back to the movie.

I fell asleep in Jake's arms and he drove me home that following morning,I woke up around eight and got dressed and ready to hang out around the house for the morning until lunch time.I started working on sketches on my drawing pad when my sister walked in our room and sat in front of me and sighed."Hey, wrong?""Oh ,how do you act girly-girl and how do you flirt?I want to catch my guy friends eye because he is really cute and I want him to like me like you help me?I want to invite him over for a day this this afternoon.I want him say he likes me and I want to become a couple with him!"I raised my eyebrows in surprise."Whoa there!Slow down,G!I can help him and ask him if he likes him over to play baseball with me and Jake and some of Jake's friends this 'd love to have you two!""Okay!"She called him."Hey,Chris!I was wondering if you like baseball because my sister's boyfriend is playing baseball with her and his friends at his house this afternoon and I was wondering if you want to come with me and as a date or something or just as friends!"She put him on speaker."Oh,sure,Gina.I'd love to!My mom said she wouldn't mind.""Great!Me and my sister will come pick you up this afternoon then!Where something to play baseball in!""Okay then!Its a you later,Gina.""Bye!"She hung up and squealed."Oh my gosh!I'm going on a date with Chris!The most popular boy in the whole school!"I helped her find an outfit to wear and I found myself one,too."Okay, have our outfits on!Now its one in the go grab a bite to eat and then go pick up him and tell him to eat something and to be ready in thirty you know where he lives?"" rides my bus and gets off before me."She called him and then we headed to the veggie food restaurant and we ate veggie burgers and vitamin we had Chris,I drove us to Jake's."You look great,Gina!Wearing that short shirt and everything!"" look great,too!"I pulled up in front of Jake's house and we jogged down to the baseball field."Whoa!This is so cool,Gina!"Chris said ran off and I joined Jake in an embrace on the field and then a kiss followed."Hey,baby!Ready for your butt to be kicked?""Oh your on!"

We started the game off,Kayla and Gina were on my team and Jake and Chris were on the other 's friends were here,of course!I walked up to bat was at the pitcher's mound."Easy out,boys!"he called."Bring it on!"I swung at the ball and that was the start of three grandslams by team was winning by 27-13.I hit the last ball and it was the last grandslam."IN!YOUR!FACES!"I yelled."WHOO-HOO!WE WIN!"I jumped on Kayla's back and she ran me around the field.I jumped off and looked over at the other team,sulking in their dug-out.I grinned and ran over to them and looked inside at Jake who was sitting on the bench,leaning back against the fence.I sat on his legs and smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck."I thought that maybe you needed a little pick-me up."I started amking-out with other guys groaned."C'mon now,Anna!We just lost to you and you are making us feel worse by grossing us out?"Kyle complained.I pulled away long enough to say,"Oh c'mon!You know you like it!You're just upset because you got whipped by girls AND because you don't have a girl to do this with!""Oh yeah?Well I know Kayla is dating I can get little Gina to come here and I can make-out with her!"I pulled away from Jake,my eyes wide."WHAT?"I hopped off of Jake and chased after a laughing and teasing Kyle."YOU SON OF A BITCH!WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"I had all of the other guys hold me back while Jake took care of Kyle."Never EVER say that again!That is wrong and disgusting!Now say your sorry before I take my fist and beat the living hell out of you!""Okay!Okay!I'm sorry,Anna!There,happy?""Yes.I am!""..PLEASE!"They let me go and I found Chris and Anna making-out in the other dug-out.I tried holding back a laugh but gave out a huge smile."Stop staring at them and they won't hold back their feelings for each other."Jake whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and inhaled my scent.I put my arms behind me on his shoulders and sighed."You make it sound like they are fixing to have sex or something."I chuckled and led me away from them and back to the others.

"You know.I have never really gotten why Kyle doesn't have a girlfriend.I mean,he's really funny and sweet sometimes but other times he can be a real ass!"I said.I cracked the other guys up while Kyle was sneaking up on Anna and Chris."BOO!"he jumped up and away from Anna as she did the both glared at Kyle." SO NEEDS TO GET A LIFE!"I shouted."I heard that,Anna!"he shouted back."BECAUSE YOU WERE MEANT TO!"I yelled over to him again."He shook his head as he walked back over to us."So what do you guys want to do?I'm getting bored!"" could watch Anna and Chris make out we can go inside and party!What do you guys say to that?"I hear most of the guys say,"Can't.""I guess you guys have curfews now?"I asked."No, I do have a pregnant girlfriend that I want to go just got back from Sctoland and I have been dying to see her!I'm going to pick her up at the airport in half and hour and she is going to spend the night with me at the apartment."Sam announced."What?That means you are going to be in your room with her and we five have to listen to your groaning and moaning with her?"Oliver complained.(The five means Kyle,Alan,Alex,Aaron,and Oliver!)"I didn't ask you,did I?To stay here tonight!And won't be doing that because for one,shes pregnant,stupid!And two,I have to work wouldn't give me the night or any other night for two I get the weekend off and its like don't forget, have the same shift we both have to work.""Ah,man!I almost forgot!""Well what about the rest of you?""Well Ian,Isahiah,Jackson and I are all going out of town tomorrow for a month with our girlfriends on leave at five in the have to leave here in a little bit."" what about you eight?Marcus?Landon?Cameron?Thomas?Jack?Oliver?Nathan?Jason?""We have work in the morning."Marcus and Landon said at the same time."And me and Cameron have a baseball game tomorrow around a tournament all day long so we need some sleep and to be at practice in the morning on time like always."Jason answered.I sighed."Oliver?Nathan?Thomas?Jack?""Work."Thomas,Jack,and Nathan all said together."

I was getting frustrated now."Your the only one thats left,Oliver.I guess you have a knocked up girlfriend,work,vacation in the morning,a baseball game,or you just don't want to!""I take that last else isn't true for me.I mean there isn't really a point if I am the only one don't you and Jakey have a night to yourselves?I can take Gina and Chris home,if you want."".That sounds you don't mind because its getting late for I told Chris's mom that I would have have him home at didn't seem to mind and its already ten forty-five.""Okay !Chris!Lets go!"He called to them and everybody took me up to the house and to his living room."So?What do you want to do tonight?"I asked him."I think you know."He started kissing me fiercly.I was surprised at first and hesitated."Wait I second."I moaned in his pulled his head back and cupped his hands on each side of my face and smiled as he stared in my eyes."What is it,Anna?""My dream.I mean,what if it comes true?I don't want to lose you!""It won't, was only a meant nothing!""I hope your right.""I know I am."I grinned and attacked his mouth by crushing my lips on seemed surprised by my sudden outburst of moaned back in forth until he pushed my down on his couch and we made didn't stop until one that morning."I love you,Jake."I rolled over on top of him and kissed his lips lightly, smiled at me."I love you too, are my world year is almost over and I want to be with you forever!Through college.""Same here,baby!"I kissed him again and we started up again until five-thirty that layed on the couch and I layed on his bare gave me his shirt to sleep in as he slipped back in his my head hit his bare,strongly-muscled chest,I was must have already been asleep,too.

It was seven-thirty when Alyssa walked in in her yoga pants and sports bra."Hey,sleeping beauty!Why are you two on the couch?"Thats when I opened my eyes and we both grinned."No!You didn't,did you?""Oh yeah."Jake smiled."It was amazing!"She giggled and helped me up."And what did you think,Anna?"I shrugged."Breath-taking.I loved every minute of it!Now,let me go get dressed and we can go.""Okay!""Wait a second!Go where?"Jake asked,concerned." are running from here,to the park's track,and we are going to run a few miles,take a break and sit on the bleachers,and then back to the track for a few more miles and then we will run back here and work out with you and your friends."He nodded.I quickly dressed and we started down the driveway and on to the we ran,Alyssa tried to start up conversation."So?How long did you two go last night?""All five-thirty.I'm super tired,but I'm going to stay awake all day until tonight around eight-thirty or something.""Well that's home tonight?""Yeah.I need I don't,my dad will ground !"We both laughed and ran faster,across the street,through a few yards,and straight on to the park."Here we ,non-stop running for two we jogg five walked the last three miles and then we can take a break,okay?"Alyssa informed me."Sounds like a ya!"I started running down the was beading down my neck and spine and even my face!I wasn't tired from running or no sleep at all anymore.I was in the lead by half a mile for seven whole -stop running the whole was still on her sixth when I reached my my eighth.I stopped and took a short break as I waited for her.I gulped down two big gulps of water when my phone buzzed."Hello?"I answered."Hey,sweetheart!Where were you last night?"It was my dad."I spent the night with talked girl stuff half the night and the had a pillow fight with her sisters and healthy food and junk food all are at the park's track,burning off the junk food calories right now."" cool.I was just wondering why you didn't time you spend the night with a friend,call me about it before ?""Sure dad.I'm sorry about that."We chatted a little more before we hung up just as Alyssa sat down on the bleachers next to me,sweating and panting.

"Wow!I didn't know you were THAT fast!You sure can run when you want or have or even NEED to!"she panted.I smiled and thanked her and we drank our water and let the cool breeze cool us off." we jogg the next mile and then we walk,right?"I asked." we sprint another five miles and then jogg around then park's pond five times and then we run back home and start working out on the treadmills while watching the news and studying for our final-exams.""Sounds like the perfect plan!Our five minute break is fixing to be over in thirty enough water in your body before we start try to stick together for this stuff.""Okay then!"We got from jogging,walking,sprinting,and then jogging again before we drank the rest of our water and ran down the sidewalk back to Alyssa's house."Man!That was refreshing!There's nothing like running a lot and doing a little exercise before studying on the treadmill!"I laughed."Yeah!I know!"She said as we walked around her house and inside the work-out building that they have."Hey girls!How was running on the track?"Jake called to us."Brilliant!Anna is so fast!She is faster than me!"Alyssa said surprisingly."Really?Thats amazing!Congrats,baby!"he cheered me."Thanks!We are off to the treadmills to watch the news and to study for final you guys later!"I followed Alyssa inside a room off the weight room and she showed me how to set the time on the treadmill and how to switch from walking to faster and slower and everything that I needed to know.I was the first on mine.I set it for an hour of super fast jogging,one level from slow both flipped through the pages in our books,reading things and making notes on it.I had several pieces of homework to do.I started with Trigonometry,then English ll,History 101,Chemistry,Spanish,and then French.I finished up saying fifty sentences in French and thats whe my fourth hour on the treadmill was finish five minutes later."Whoa!I feel I should have just stuck with one about you?"I asked Alyssa."Yeah.I feel sore, go lift single handed weights and then we can do step ups from one foot high,all the way to four feet push-ups,sit-ups,crunches,and we can go outside and ride our bikes to the park and ride around until lunch time for fifty miles around the ?""What the hell?You have a whole month of working out packed all in one day!""Hey now!I like to keep my figure!After the bike riding,we come back and work on the workout ,bikemill,weightlifts,and more push-ups and sit-ups and have to be in shape!I like doing all of this with you!It helps the body and you can live longer!"

I did all of the basic routine in an we rode our bikes instead of fifty miles,three hundred miles!I couldn't breath as we went up and down and up and down ever single hill and I didn't stop!That was the best part!"Okay, to go back to the house and work out on the machines for two we do the basic routine over we can do one last thing before we call it a dead out sprint for thirty miles should cover us for tomorrow's day of non-stop workouts!"I nodded."Bring it on!"It wasn't until four hours later that we finally walked to the track and had Jake and his friends watch us while we ran." your mark,get set,GO!"We started sprinting took me a half hour to get to twenty-three miles and I was packing heat.I started to get really tired and soaked with sweat,but I kept on going to try and prove a point that I can be as strong as I wanna be."GO,ANNA,GO!ONLY ONE MORE MILE AND THEN YOU CAN STOP AND BE IN MY ARMS AGAIN!"Jake yelled after me.I sprinted even faster than ever and I won the race by five seconds.I ran straight to Jake's waiting arms as he swung my around in the air,hugging me.I didn't realize that we had several people come see us were cheering and chanting my name."Hey,Alyssa!Thanks for this!"I hugged her tightly and we got water thrown on all ran home and jumped straight in the pool and splashed around all afternoon."Okay,you to get out and take showers because I can smell you a mile away."We all laughed and took our showers in the sperate outdoor building's all took long,steaming hot showers to relax our helped me a lot as I unwind and really relaxed as the deep tissue massagers worked on my muscles and aching body."So Anna?Have fun today?"Alyssa asked me."Huh?Oh yeah!Lots!It is a lot of work!But tonight,I have to go and study really hard for final-exams.I have to cram really hard for them and get really good grades!""But you are a straight A student.I know you will make fantastic always have ever since I knew you back in the first grade!Not once did you make lower than a B plus!""I I just want to make good grades so I can get into an outstanding college and make even better grades there!"We talked a little while longer as we dryed off,got dressed,and blow-dryed our hair until we were ready to go inside the house to meet up in Jake's living room.

"Ouch!Man,I am so sore that I am hurting everywhere!"I and Alyssa broke into huge grins and then hysterics."?Bathroom!"I grabbed her hand and we dashed towards Jake's bathroom.I ran to the toilet and threw up several times."Anna?Did you eat something bad?"Alyssa asked me after my tenth up-chuck." I just did too much exercising .I think thats it.""I sure hope could be that,or the fact that you and Jake..."I stared at her with wide-eyes that were struck with awful I shook that thought from my head."Maybe we should go buy a test,maybe ten tests."I nodded and she drove us to the store and we bought tests and I went to the bathroom with three of whole ride home,I was really worried about the would happen if it was true?Or maybe if it was would Jake say?His family?Parents?My family?My dad?Jake's friends?My friends?This is too much trouble,I think."Anna!Chill out!Everything will be alright!""I hope your right,Alyssa.""I know I am!"We drove back to the house and stayed in Alyssa's room for an hour.I didn't want to see the tests."You have to do it, me just ask you something,do you even want kids?Especially with Jake?I mean,you can always have an abortion,you is one of your you can keep the way,I support you one hundred and seventy million percent!"I laughed with her and hugged her."Let me go to the bathroom by myself to check."I walked in the bathroom and checked the test and sighed."+"I walked back out of the bathroom with all three positive tests and showed them all to shook her head and sighed."Yeah.I guess I have to tell him one way or another."We walked to Jake's living room where him and the other guys were at."Hey!Where'd you guys go?You left the house and came back!Where did you go?"Jake asked as he played video games on the big screen with his friends."Jake?Can I talk to you for a really,really important."He paused his game and stood up."Sure baby!Anything."I grabbed his hand and led him over to the bar." is no other way to tell you right now,but...I'm pregnant."His smile faded slowly and he turned to an expressionless ten long,anxious minutes for me,he finally spoke."Really?Thats...really?"Was all he could say.I nodded."I'm sorry,Jake."

He grinned."Sorry for what?""I mean,I can always have an abortion!"".No!No abortions!I want to be a father!Would you like to be a mother?""Well,yeah!I would love to be a mother if you would like to be a father?""Well us future parents!"I smiled as he picked me up,swung me around kissing me,and both of us were laughing as we did."I love you,Anna.""I love you too,Jake!"We kissed and walked hand in hand over to the others."So?What did I miss?""Nothing the fact that I'm a father,Anna's a mother,Alyssa is an aunt,and I want some more popcorn."We all laughed as he got up and ate his popcorn."So Anna?What are you going to name the kid?""I don't know,Kyle.I honestly don't know.I mean,I have like eight or nine months to think about that."I took a drink of my water and thought about being a happiness,sadness,aches and pains,joys, all sounded wonderful yet unsureable at the same time."Anna?Are you okay?""Huh? yeah!Never thinking."I thought for a few more minutes and then got up with a grave look on my face."Anna!What's wrong?What's with the sad face?"Alyssa stood up with me."I have to tell my 'll kill me,but oh well."I walked over to the fruit bar and grabbed my keys."See you guys ."I kissed Jake goodbye and walked out to my car and headed down the street to my was home so I decided to clean the house up a was a wreck!Flowers out of vases,dirty dishes in the sink and on the counters and table,dirt and mud all over the kitchen,food,candy,books,cds,and colored pencils and what not all over the floor in every single room I walked in.I started with the kitchen,then the living room,then my dad's bedroom,and finally my room that I shared with I finished sweeping,mopping,and dusting,I finished vacuuming and then arranging ,it was noon when my dad and sister pulled was wearing her little sports outfit from one of her lacrosse games and she came in first laughing and when she saw me,she nearly knocked me over hugging me and screaming,"Oh my gosh,Anna!You're here!You're home!I can't believe this!"She hugged my waist and I let out a,"Oof!Its nice to see you too,,dad!Can I talk to you for a minute please?Alone?""Uh sure,sweetie."He was stunned at the clean house around sat down and I completely and accidently blurted it out.""Dad.I'm pregnant!"Then I gasped and covered my had a blank expression for a long time.A too long ,he did the unthinkable and hugged me."Okay, okay.I believe you and I want you to be happy so lets go and have some coffee at Starbucks and talk this Jake and tell him to meet us there."I hung up and called said he would be there in five minutes.

"So...you're okay with this?""Oddly,yes.I just want Anna to be happy,Jake."I grabbed my phone and called Kayla."Hey!Great news!I want to meet up with all of our friends tonight at T.G.I. Fridays!"I said into the phone."Okay.I'll call Hannah and Sara!""Thanks,Kayla!You're the best!We meet up at six at T.G.I. Friday's and we are hitting the town!""Okay!"We hung up and I looked at Jake and smiled."Well.I need to call is coming with me and we are going dancing at a club,to eat at T.G.I. Fridays,see a movie,and then we are going shopping!""Great!I have to show you something first,,.""Bye,,Anna.""Bye,dad!"I got in my car and followed Jake back to his went upstairs to his room and I saw a beautiful white gown with a veil,shoes,and diamond accesories with it.A business lady with a clipboard was standing next to it and next to the business lady was were talking."Um...Jake?What is all this?"I asked, pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.I caught my breath."Anna Barnes?Will you make me the happiest guy on earth and do me the most wonderious honor and be my wife?Will you marry me?"He opened the box and showed it to me."Oh,Jake!Its beautiful!.YES!"He smiled and lifted me in the air,laughing and kissing me as he spun me around in the finally sat me down and placed the ring on my showed me the dress and accesories."Yeah, been a week since I have known about two weeks,you will be getting that okay?"Alyssa bounced up and down excitedly."Yeah sure."I stared at my ring on my finger and then when things calmed down,I discussed things with the businesslady,.Turns out,she's a wedding planner." weeks.I think I have just the place."She showed me a picture of a ball room at recreation center here in town."We can meet up tomorrow at ten and I can give you a tour if you'd like?""Yes,absolutely!"",you have the dress and things like I need a definite date,names of bridesmaids and groomsmen,best man,and maid of honor."" my maid of honor's name is Alyssa Tyler.I want four or five bridesmaids:Alyssa Tyler,Kayla Huntington,Sara Williams,Hannah Dianne,and Gina five,isn't it?"Jake nodded."Same for me, man is Sam there is Kyle Laxton,Thomas Rodriguez,Nathan Kress,and Oliver Dale."" you need to pick flowers,dresses for the maids,tuxedos for the men,music,type of dances,food,and what cake and liquor will be at the recnot sure about that either."" can do tastings tomorrow at the meeting.I will have a famous chef that I know personally whip up a little something for you two to that alright?"" -you!And Jake,after the meeting,I'm taking Alyssa to David's Bridal for bridesmaid's is a tuxedo store right next store if you want to look around ?"" thing,Anna.""Well alright then.I will see you two lovebirds tomorrow at ten at this is my 't be late."She gave me her number and the address and left.

That night,Alyssa and I pulled up in front of the restaurant and we went inside and discussed the whole thing:wedding and pregnancy."Oh na!That so great!I'm so proud of you!"Sara said."Yeah,Anna!Its great!"Hannah talked and laughed all night the last thing we did was over,the movies,we all hugged and laughed one last time before going our seperate drove all the way back to her house.I called my dad and said I was spending the night here."But,Alyssa!I don't have anything to wear!"I complained."Honestly,Anna!Really?C'mon!I'm giving you an oportunity to have fun can't you see that?""Well.I guess so."We argued back and forth all the way up the stairs to Jake's room.I heard music playing very loudly and then it dyed down and several shushes and whispers flew back and forth.I braced myself when I happened the double doors."SURPRISE!CONGRATULATIONS,ANNA!"All of Jake's friends jumped out from behind their hiding spots and shouted.I jumped and then said,"Aw...you guys!Come here!GROUP HUG!"All of the guys ran up and we all hugged together."Now!We have a special surprise for you, over there!"I looked at Jake's room and he was shirtless,wearing a puca shell necklace around his neck,wearing his sweatpants,and smiling seductively."Go get your baby/wedding present!"Sam whispered slowly in my ear.I nodded and ran to Jake and caught me and we started kissing as he backed into his sat down on the bed and then I got up."Okay.I'm not in the mood for this right we just sleep?"He looked at me with a confused look on his he nodded."Well,what about the party out there?""Let me change!"I changed into a much less revealing outfit,for the guy's sakes,and walked out of the room with Jake's hand in mine." what?""Well,since this party is for you,what do you want to do?"I whispered in his ear and his eyes went huge."Are you sure?I mean,if thats what you want,we that is a little too much don't you think?""Oh please,baby?I'll be your best friend!""But you're already my fiance!""Pretty please?It will be so much fun!""Thats a lot to process.""How?Why?We won't be doing anything stupid!""The whole idea is stupid,Anna!""No,its not!""Yes!It is!Its not a good idea!Can't we just stay in here?""And do what?""I don't know!Watch a movie?Skate?Bowl?""I have already seen all of these movies thousands of times!And you know I can't move around like that too much!""And yet you're idea of fun isn't moving around too much?""Will somebody PLEASE explain to me whats going on here?"Marcus yelled."Anna wants...-"My eyes widened when Jake started to explain and so I kissed him had his arms up in the air and he looked at me he kissed back.I pulled apart."I wanted to go out in the woods and party.""But...there aren't any woods around here."Alan pointed out."Yeah.I know 't forget,I'm make me say things."All of the guys nodded.I plopped down in a recliner and pouted."Oh,c'mon Anna!Don't be like that!"I just ignored him and looked at anything BUT him.

It was like that for awhile when I finally got an idea."Oh baby!Fine!If you don't want me to do THAT,then how about this!Alyssa?You wanna start truth or dare?""Uh sure thing,Anna! or dare?""Everybody likes a good dare!"he sneered."Okay!I dare you to take your shirt off,make-out with Anna,and then keep your shirt off for the remainder of the night!""Uh..okay?"He took his shirt off and looked at me,smiled,and cupped his hands around my cheeks and kissed ,then made-out for a few pulled away and Jake said,"Uhh...Thomas!Truth or dare?""Truth!""Is it true you and Cameron's mom went out last night?"The rest of us snickered as Thomas flipped Jake off and shook his head." or dare?"Thomas asked."Dare!""I dare you to do ten push-ups with Anna on your back.""Fine.C'mon Anna!"He got down on the ground and I sat cross-legged on his back."!"I shouted and he did ten push-ups under seven seconds."Not bad!"I got up and helped him went all around until it was finally my turn."Dare!"I answered Alyssa." are the last have a choice,food dare or action dare?""Food!""Okay!Be right back!"She ran off to the fruit bar and started mixing things she came back,what she held in a glass was the colors green,blue,red,purple,and looked like a mixture of paints,drink mixs,and tons of papaya."I dare you to drink this!ALL of it!"She handed me the concoction and I wanted to throw of the guys started chanting,"CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!"I shrugged and starting downing the tasted real bitter I finished drinking it,I wiped my mouth and was cheering for I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom."ANNA!"Jake ran after me.


End file.
